Earth, Wind and Fire
by TKAMB
Summary: COMPLETE Reeds little sister Evangaline spends the summer with her brother and is a tag along for the space mission. Basically the film with a new character who catches Johnny's eye
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey everyone! This is my first fantastic four fic! It is basically the film if someone else tagged along on that trip to space! I hope you enjoy. I don't have a copy of the film myself but I did find the copy of a script off the internet which I hope is correct. You know how various drafts can appear on the Internet! Anyway enjoy and it starts off in the elevator with Sue, Ben and Reed. TKAMB aka Becky) **

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

"You remember my brother Johnny?" Sue asked Ben and Reed in an elevator to which she received a glance that said you have got to be kidding me?

"He's coming on this mission?" Reed asked as Ben was so taken aback he couldn't speak.

"Yep, I'm about to go pick him up at the airport. Do you want to come with me?" Sue asked

"Thanks for the offer but we are meeting someone at the ice rink at Rockefeller Centre" Reed explained

"Well that's ok, I'll drop you off on my way" Sue explained

"Thanks Sue that would be great" Ben said before Reed could open his mouth to decline her offer.

"Then let's go" Sue said as the elevator doors opened

"Yes lets" Reed said with a smile trying to sound happy when mentally he was hitting Ben.

"So who are you picking up, if you don't mind me asking?" Sue asked as she drove her car with Reed up front with her and Ben in the back

"My sister Evangeline, she's spending the summer with me as her friends who she usually travels with during the summer are spending their first summer after graduation with their family. So for a graduation gift Evangeline is coming with us into space for the mission" Reed explained not looking at Sue

"Evie? I haven't seen her since …. Well it was a long time ago. How old is she now?" Sue asked mentally kicking herself for what she nearly blurted out

"She's 18 now, just graduated from boarding school here in New York. She wants to put her dancing through to a professional level. She's really great at it and she has an audition for Julliard School in a few months. She says she wants to be a triple threat as it is known. She wants to do the whole singing, dancing and acting thing, the whole package as it were. So Julliard is the perfect place for her to study at" Reed explained

"A professional performer and a scientist, your parents would have been proud" Reed turned his head and looked at her for the first time since they got in the car.

"Oh look there it is" Ben said to butt into the conversation and Sue stopped the car.

"So I'll see you at the lakeside base then" Sue said and Reed nodded

"See you then and thanks for the ride"

"Sure" Reed watched Sue drive away and turned to Ben

"Thanks Sue that would be great? What were you thinking?" Reed asked him and Ben smiled

"I was thinking it was about time you two talked. You are going on a mission together with that punk of a brother of hers, so if you start on the stepping stones of conversation it will be an easier mission to cope with. So come on let's find Evangeline and go" Ben explained as they walked around the rink.

"It is one thing to butt into my private life and a complete other to –"Reed began but was cut off by Ben

"There she is" Ben pointed to a girl in the middle of the rink with a group of other people, they gathered friends from school. Her long jet black hair was down to the middle of her back and was straight. Her big brown eyes glistened with fun and excitement and Reed loved her smile. As soon as she saw them her eyes widened and she skated over full of joy to see them. Ass she was at boarding school and Reed was busy all the time she hardly ever got to see him except at Christmas for a whole day. So spending the summer together was a big deal for the both of them.

"Reed, Ben!" She said as she skated and instantly pulled them both into a hug. She laughed softly as Reed hugged her and felt tears fill in her eyes. Hardly seeing her brother was hard especially since their parents passed away several years earlier.

"You look absolutely amazing" Reed said as they parted and she blushed slightly

"Evie you've grown up so much I bet every boy was after you in boarding school" Ben said and she rolled her eyes

"Ben I'm not 12 years old anymore! You can't embarrass me like that" Evie giggled and Ben stroked her cheek

"You have a bit of mush on your cheek" Ben said pretending to like his thumb and bring it to her face

"Ok, maybe I'm not quite old enough for the embarrassment to seize" she responded battering his hand gently away from her direction.

"You ready to go?" Reed asked

"Yeah, I just have to say bye to my friends. I'll be right back" Reed and Ben watched as Evie skated over to her friends and said goodbye. There were tears and laughter combined with lots of hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"BYE GUYS! CALL ME WHENEVER! LOVE YOU LOADS" she called as she skated back towards Ben and Reed. She wiped her cheeks dry and stepped off the ice.

"So where are we going this summer?" she asked

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Reed responded


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"So how has your final year been then Evie?" Ben asked as they sat in a diner waiting for their food. They were sat in a curved booth by a window so they could change seats easily if they wanted to.

"Same as usual, I'm going to miss everyone though especially my best friend Tiffany. Do you think she could come visit us at your apartment sometime during the summer?" she said and lowered her head as she thought about leaving her friends to which Reed put his arm around her

"I don't see why not. Oh well you still have me and Ben for the whole summer"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" she asked with a smile which made Ben laugh.

"So in continuing with our earlier conversation, is there anyone on the horizon for you?" Ben asked to which Reed raised an eyebrow

"Maybe but I don't want to delve into it besides talking to you about my personal relationships is just gross" she explained crossing her arms

"It isn't gross I'm being a big annoying brother! You can't leave it like that Evie! Come on tell us" Reed said to which she shook her head. "Well I think the only way we are going to get the name out of you is to torture you"

"Don't you dare!" she warned but he had begun reaching towards her to tickle her. "Ben help me!" she said as she laughed

"No can do Evie, you know work partners always stick together!" Ben responded and began tickling her himself

"Alright I'll tell you!" the boys instantly stopped and Evie could relax once more. "His name is Josh and he lives here in Manhattan" she explained

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Reed asked in his big brother tone which Evie knew all to well.

"Not that long" she said into the glasses of water she had been drinking from

"How long is not that long?" Ben asked

"Five years" she said making the boys wide eyed

"How could you be seeing each other for five years and not tell us? I thought we were all friends" Ben said pretending to look hurt by sticking out his bottom lip as far as he could. Evie smiled and gave him a hug

"You are but a girl needs her private time as it were! Besides I'll always be your little Evie not matter what" she insisted and the Ben kissed her cheek

"Why do children grow up?" Ben asked

"So that they can talk back at their embarrassing parents and relatives" Evie responded returning to her original seat. "Now I have a question for you. Where are we going this summer?"

"Well, we are going into space for a few days to examine a cloud that can help us understand plant life on our planet to a point that we had not been able to before" Evie raised an eyebrow

"I'm going into space? Cool" she asked and Ben nodded.

"Wait till you hear the best news" Ben said sarcastically to which Evie raised an eyebrow again

"What would that be Reed?"

"Yeah Reed, tell them who is going with us" Ben encouraged Reed

"Sue and Johnny Storm are apart of the mission which is being funded by Victor Von Doom" Reed explained

"Your ex girlfriend, the man who made my life a living hell during the time that you and Sue were seeing each other and the man who made a 30 foot statue of himself to show off his ego?" Evie asked

"Victor is incidentally Sue's current boyfriend of two years" Ben added

"If the atmosphere doesn't get to us the emotions of past relationships will!" Evie said making Ben smile

"So you don't trust Victor either?" Ben asked

"No way! Just look at him, something isn't right. I haven't even met him but I can tell he's going to come to a bad end. Just you wait and see. I can't believe Johnny is going to be there"

"See this is why I love this kid! She has brains, beauty and can tell if someone is evil from a mile away unlike her sibling" Ben remarked

"Well he hasn't seen you in five years or more so I say show him what you're made of. If he gets at you, get at him. It's all he deserves" Reed responded making her smile

"Reed I think that is the first time in my life you have encouraged me to be bad. You're learning at last!"

---

"Wow" was all Evie could say when she saw the lake base. It was a huge modern building based by a beautiful lake and forest area. They stepped into the building and Evie's mouth fell open due to the beauty and technology around her.

"I know it is beautiful isn't it? With everything you could ever want" Evie heard behind her and turned to see Sue.

"Oh my God Sue!" Evie hugged Sue and both girls smiled with happiness. Due to Reed and Sue's break up they hadn't really talked since but during the relationship both girls were very close. "It has been so long, how are you?" Evie asked

"I'm great, but how are you. I heard about the accident, you are ok now?" Sue asked with concern making Reed roll his eyes

"Like she really cares. She never even called or came to visit" he whispered to Ben who rolled his eyes

"Yeah I'm good now and my dancing has really helped although it does make my back a little stiff every now and then. It hurts at the minute because I slept funny in the car"

"Well we have a gym and a hall you can practice your dancing in and a full time masseur for your personal needs. Reed told me about Julliard, it sounds great" Just then Victor appeared from behind Sue and Evie tensed up. His presence made her uneasy and Reed instantly recognised it. He stood beside Evie and placed her right hand in his left.

"Well it looks like the party has arrived along with a beautiful maiden in toe" Victor said walking right towards Evie, stopping a few feet away from her.

"Vic this is Evangeline Richards, Reeds little sister. She's coming on the mission with us remember?" Sue prompted

"Well it is hard to believe that such a beautiful creature can be a relative of Reeds and how are you Evangeline?" he asked and took her free hand kissing it softly

"Very well thank you Mr Doom, I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to join everyone on this mission" she said trying to seem happy but she was more concerned on how soon could she go and wash her hand

"No need and please, we are all friends here, call me Victor" That was when out of the corner of her eye she spied someone watching them from across the room

"Then you must call me Evie, whilst others friends if 'friends' is the right term need to learn some manners and not eaves drop like a child, isn't that right Johnny?" Everyone turned to see Johnny who walked towards them with his arms folded

"Well if it isn't freckles" he said to which she raised and eyebrow and let go of Reed's hand so she could fold her arms.

"Freckles? Now that's a new nick name. Why did you come up with that one?"

"Well seeing as Vic was going on about your beauty and the fact that your Reed's little sister you could just fit in your brother's little pocket like a little freckled creature" Johnny explained

"Well in that case you can carry my luggage to my room jackass. Do excuse the nickname you see your little hot head makes you quite like jack the lad, which incidentally makes you an ass. Thus you can fit in anyone's little pocket and be a jackass in the process" Evie smiled at her victory and heard Ben and Reed snigger at her remark. She turned to Sue once more. "Sue do you mind if I go see the masseur I could really do with a massage"

"Sure, Johnny will take you to your quarters along with your luggage and I'll have the masseur sent to your room" Evie hugged Sue whilst Johnny tried to protest.

"I have a date"

"Who with?" Reed asked

"I don't know her name; she's some red head I met a few hours ago. Besides I'm not showing a kid around this place"

"She's far from a kid Johnny" Ben said shaking his head and handed him Evie's luggage.

"Shall we?" Evie asked and Johnny began walking ahead of her with a look that made her smile with satisfaction. For the first time she had won over Johnny and it felt great.

---

"Thanks Johnny" Evie said as he carried her bags into her room.

"No problem, but what have you got in here? Rocks?" he asked and felt a lot better once he was able to lower the cases to the floor

"I'm an 18 year old girl who is spending part of the summer away from Manhattan where I grew up. I brought my essentials but it is mainly dance stuff and music. I need to pick a song to dance to and another to sing along with a monologue for my Julliard audition" she explained and opened one of her cases. She pulled out a bikini top and his eyes widened

"Along with bikini's it would seem" he said to which she rolled her eyes.

"I need to change into something more suitable for the masseur" she said and stepped into a joining room to change.

"Why do you need one anyway?" he called to her

"A bikini top?" she responded

"No, a masseur?" he asked pulling out a photo from the same suitcase. It had two pictures inside. The larger picture was of her and Reed smiling to the camera and looking like they were having fun. The other picture was smaller and was a professional family portrait photo of Evie, Reed and their parents.

"Well no doubt Sue told you about mum and dad" Evie said softly

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear about that" he said feeling bad for not remembering it. He put the photo frame back in the bag.

"Well I was in the car when the crash happened and I broke my back. Doctors said I would never walk again but I wouldn't listen. I spent hours lying in my hospital bed thinking about dance moves and would choreograph dance sequences that they took over my mind. If it wasn't for dancing I wouldn't be here" Evie explained and rejoined Johnny. She had the bikini top clutched to her chest. "Johnny could you do me a favour, could you tie me up, I can't reach" she explained and turned around

"Sure" he replied and approached her. He saw the long surgical scar that ran down her back and gasped at the sight of it. "I know it's horrible isn't it?" she said

"That must have really hurt" he said and couldn't help look at it for a moment

"Well yeah but I was given a lot of pain relief. They had to put some metal in my back to put me back together. It's alright for dancing I just have to be careful I don't push myself too far and I need to have regular massages" Johnny nodded and began to tie up her top. She gasped when his finger brushed her back

"Oh God, did I hurt you?"

"No silly, your hands are cold" he smiled and carried on

"Ok all done" she smiled and turned around to him.

"Thanks again" he nodded and stood in front of her for a moment doing nothing "What are you waiting for"

"Well I brought up you luggage, and helped you out I think that at the very least deserves a tip" she raised and eyebrow

"Ok I have a tip for you, never drink yellow snow. Now get out of my room"

"No fun!" he responded and she pushed him towards the door


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey everyone! This is a long chapter but it goes all the way up to the end of the space mission. I had to swap over a couple of lines that Vic says to make a conversation intercepted by Evie flow a little easier. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and thanks to the reviews and number of hits I'm getting. TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 3:**

The group had been at the lakeside base for three days and Evie had spent all her time exercising and practicing her Julliard audition piece. However she had a problem with the final big spin in the piece. Every time she tried to complete the spin she failed even though three days earlier she could so it. Evie fell to the floor after another failed attempt at the final spin. She was panting and sweating heavily and rolled onto her back. In frustration she let out a small scream and slammed her right fist into the floor.

"I know you're angry but you don't have to take it out on the floor" Evie sat up to see Sue in the doorway

"I'm just angry at myself" Sue walked forward and threw a bottle of water to her which she caught

"I thought you might want one"

"Thanks" Sue sat down next to her and silence fell over the two of them.

"So how is your dance going?" Sue asked

"It's not! I can't get the end right I don't know why" she explained and put her head in her hands

"You're probably distracted. A change in your environment can affect the way you react to things"

"What on Earth do I have to distract me around here?" At that exact moment Johnny walked past the doorway and stopped when he noticed them.

"Evie are you getting all hot and sweaty for me?"

"Johnny!" Sue said in her sister warning tone

"Go to hell jackass" she replied taking a sip of water

"A place where you could get even hotter! If only you were a blonde with blue eyes I may be tempted" Johnny replied shaking his head

"Johnny the day I turn into a blonde is the day I kill myself. I am not one of your blonde bimbos Johnny that are only interested in how much the weigh and their cup size! I would hate to be a blonde because quite frankly to me that is the lowest point I could get, no offence Sue" Evie felt pure rage bottle up with her and let her mouth run riot thus she had to apologise to the only natural blonde amongst them.

"None taken, I actually agree with you about the girls he dates. Their all the same" Sue assured her making Evie smile and Johnny left rolling his eyes as he went. Sue turned back to Evie.

"Look we are going into space tomorrow and maybe tonight you should call Josh. Maybe he can bring you down to Earth as it were. Something to think about perhaps?" Evie smiled and nodded. "Good, now ring your man and get plenty of sleep, oh and I come baring another gift. You'll need to wear this on the mission" Sue handed her a suit and left the room. Evie looked at the blue swim like suit for a moment and ran her finger over the stretchy material before heading for the nearest phone.

---

Evie paced back and forth across the length of the room as the phone rang. It was the day of the launch and she had been trying to call Josh since the previous day only to get his voicemail or no answer.

"Hey this is Josh, leave me a message and talk however long you like" BEEP

"Hey babe it's me. Look I've been trying to call you for a while and I'm still getting no reply or your voice mail and this is the third message I've left since yesterday … Look I'm not trying to be the controlling paranoid girlfriend because I'm not! It's just that I really need to talk but now I'm going into space so we can't talk for a few more days … um I'll call when I get back but I need to talk to you as soon as possible …. I guess I'll speak to you soon then … bye I miss you" Evie had her back to the remainder of the room and was unaware that Johnny could hear her.

'Poor kid' he thought and grabbed his digital camera. 'I need cheering up after hearing that' he thought and headed for the next room. As he did Evie hung up the phone and put on the suit Sue had given her. She smiled hearing everybody's conversations in the other room and saw Sue pass by her door.

"Victor did. The synthetics acts as a second skin adapting to your bodies individual needs" Sue said

"That means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool" Johnny explained

"No way Sherlock because I just read this new academic article and it said the cold stuff had to be hot and the hot stuff had to be cold!" Evie said sarcastically entering and saw Johnny wide eyed staring at her. He stood up and took a step back.

"You look …" he began but couldn't finish as he was taken aback by the way she looked and began checking her out with his mouth open as Reed did the same to Sue.

"Hey Johnny, the open mouthed perverted look is really creepy. Put your tongue back in your mouth would you?" she said softly to keep the comment just between the two of them but Ben smiled and lowered his head hearing what Evie had said.

'Stop it! She's Reed's little sister! She's 18 you're 24! Stop thinking about her hot dancer body in that suit … that tight suit' Johnny thought over and over again trying to get his mind off her suit but couldn't. Meanwhile Sue was annoyed at Reeds interest in the suits then her.

"Come on Evie I'll show you to the ship. Here you go Ben" Sue handed Ben his suit "Reed" she threw the suit at Reed as she and Evie walked by. Evie looked back at the boys to see them staring back at them with Johnny still with his mouth open.

---

"We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here" Sue explained to everyone else who was paying attention however Evie found herself rather distracted. She stood by one of the windows and stared at their home planet by the ship.

"It's rather impressive isn't it?" Johnny asked coming up besides her looking at her suit again

"That's one way to put it. I suppose you see it differently, I mean I'm seeing this for the first time. I bet you've seen it many times before" Evie said babbling about the Earth

"Not as much as you would imagine" Johnny said still staring at her suit. As soon as he saw her slightly move from the corner of his eye he looked out the window to the Earth so she wouldn't notice him checking her out.

"So where do you get to be during the mission then?" Evie asked

"With Ben being his little helper, he's at that age" Evie laughed which made him smile. "What about you?" he asked

"Wherever I'm told to go which my guess will be right next to Reed since he's playing the big brother card. Unfortunately he's playing the card four times harsher then a usual big brother would to make up for the last 18 years we have hardly spent together. I guess he feel he has to more since mum and dad passed away" Evie replied turning around and leaning her back against the window to talk to Johnny properly.

"I know how you feel. Susie was exactly the same with me after our parents passed away" Silence quickly fell over the two and Johnny quickly changed the subject as thinking of his own loss got him upset easily. "Why can't you come with me and Ben? I can't promise miracles but it's better then staring at monitors covered in stats although they would probably be more entertaining to stare at then have Reed explain them to you" Evie smiled at Johnny but the smile soon faded when he noticed Vic approaching Ben and Reed behind Johnny. Johnny turned to look in the same direction as Evie.

"The shields on the station should protect us"

"Should?" Ben asked Reed

"What's wrong, Ben? Eighty-million dollars worth of equipment not enough for you?" Vic asked making Evie angry and Reed cut in on the comment.

"Let's start loading those samples. Ben you had better get your suit ready"

"And that's my cue to go to wait for Ben. Good look with your monitors" Johnny said with a wink and walked towards Ben but stood near the door way that they would have to enter together

"Good look with your mission" Evie replied and turned back to the Reed, Ben and Victor conversation.

"Maybe you should have stayed back in the lab. Field work never suited you" Victor said and Evie's eyebrows fused

'He's so going down' she thought and walked towards them returning her eyebrows to normal and broadly smiling. She knew that Victor would stop digging at Ben and Reed if she was present. She came up beside him and he turned to her.

"I have to say Vic these suits are incredible. I swear you must have been thinking of a dancer when you made these. I swear I could just dance in this all day and not worry about ruining it. You should sell these to dancers they'd all want one" Evie replied and began using the bars that Vic was leaning on as a ballet dance bar. She placed her pointed right leg on the top bar and began to stretch. Vic swallowed nervously which satisfied Evie as she knew she was winding him up with Sue secretly watching. Johnny stood in awe of the power she had over Vic and stared open mouthed as everyone else did.

"Well perhaps that could earn me a little extra profit" Vic said and she laughed

"You know what I bet it would and swimmers could get in on that deal too. I swear you must have got the idea from Francesca your first wife, the dancing one right? Or perhaps Veronica your second wife, the swimmer?" Evie knew she was pushing his boundaries and loved it so she brought her leg back down off the bar and raised an eyebrow towards him. Meanwhile Johnny brought his hand to his mouth trying to conceal his giggles

"So how are you enjoying your time with us so far?" he asked her changing the subject

"Very well thank you however I have a question?" Vic raised an eyebrow and Evie walked towards Reed.

"And that would be?" Vic asked but Evie didn't turn her head back round to him

"Reed, Johnny has invited me to be with him and Ben down by the shields during the mission so can I go? It would be more interesting to experience the mission on that level then up here. Besides I promise I –"Evie began but was cut off by Vic

"Now hang on a minute this is my ship and –"Vic began but Evie cut him off

"Excuse me I was talking to Reed. So can I please? I promise I won't get in Ben or Johnny's way, I know how you like your science experiments"

"Don't worry Reed I'll keep an eye on her" Ben said making Reed nod

"Fine by me, I won't force you to do what you don't want to do" Reed replied and Evie hugged him as a staring Vic folded his arms

"Field work and baby sitting, a big day for you Ben. I see you still do the heavy lifting" Vic said making Evie angry again

"He does the talking. I do the walking. Got that?" Ben said to Vic indicating to Reed and Evie took his hand in hers to let him know she was on his side.

"Got it! Take a walk Ben … I'm going to borrow Susan for a moment" at that moment Ben, Evie and Johnny headed for the door and as the door shut all three burst out laughing making Vic angry. No one laughed at him and got away with it.

---

"My God! Did you see his face? If only I had been able to bring my digital camera I would have wiped your picture Ben for Vic's" Johnny explained making Evie smile

"Oh thanks Evie! You couldn't wait until we were back down on Earth?" Ben asked as Johnny helped him into his space suit.

"Sorry Ben, I owe you a great big kiss and a burger when you get out of that suit and back on Earth ok?" she asked and he nodded

"That's gross" Johnny commented "No strike that. What was gross was the look on Reed's face. Didn't you see it?" Johnny asked

"No, was he angry at me?" Evie asked concerned

"You mean when you were talking to Vic? I wasn't noticing him then. I was noticing him before with Sue. Please tell me he's not trying to get back with my sister?" Johnny asked Ben

"Of course not, it's strictly business" Ben replied to which Evie nodded with agreement

"Yeah, well, his eyes say different" Johnny said with a tone of voice Evie had never heard him speak in before. Could it be true that Johnny Storm had a serious side to him?

"Hey, two hearts got busted last time remember. Maybe she's not over it either" Ben reminded Johnny who rolled his eyes

"Let's see: you got Victor, stud of the year, more coin than God? Or Reed, the world's dumbest smart guy worth less than a postage stamp. Hmmm, it's a toss-up. No offence Evie" Johnny said reminding Evie of her comment to Johnny about his dates the day before. Johnny brought Ben's stuff into the airlock for him and Ben entered.

"None taken" she replied to which he nodded

"Put your tiny little mind at ease" Ben said as Johnny stepped out of the airlock and the door closed.

"Don't go wondering off now" Johnny said and both he and Evie waved to Ben through a small window and Ben stepped out into space.

"So …" Johnny said unsure what say next

"So" Evie replied leaning against the air lock door

"How is Josh doing?" Johnny blurted out and mentally kicked himself

"How do you know about Josh?" she asked folding her arms

"I heard you leaving your third message for him earlier" Johnny explained and she turned her back to him as she didn't want him to see her get upset.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since graduation that was six weeks ago. I know he hasn't gone away and I don't know what I've done wrong. I think that's why I can't get my Julliard piece to work. I can't do it" Johnny heard her voice brake with emotion and watched her lower her head as tears formed in her eyes. He walked up to her and pulled her into a soft embrace

"You know guys your age are complete idiots. I mean I'm an unbelievably dunce idiot now but when I was 18 I was a complete idiot!" A small laugh reassured him she felt better hearing that. "You deserve better. And besides you now have Reed, Ben and me to kick his ass on command" Evie smiled and looked up at him

"Thanks" she sad and he brushed the tears off her cheeks

"No problem" he said, they looked at each other for a few seconds but she turned away and he mentally kicked himself again for thinking about Evie in a certain way.

"J ... Johnny?" Evie asked with a terrified tone

"What?" he asked and noticed her staring out the window at something

"Oh my God" he said and they part as Reed came running towards them.

"Guys the storm is going to hit any minute. We have to get Ben back in" Reed explained as he ran to them.

"Use the radio" Johnny said to Reed as Evie moved to the edge of the window so she was out of the way

"Ben, we have to get you back inside" Reed explained

"I'm not down arranging you're your flowers, egghead" Ben laughed unaware of what was going on

"Ben, turn around" Ben did and saw the red storm cloud headed for him

"I'm not going to make it guys" Ben said and Evie shook her head

"No you can Ben; you're going to have to jump it" Reed look at Evie like she had gone made

"No way" Reed said

"There is no other way Reed! Ben, do as your told and jump!" Johnny commanded and Ben complied. As he leapt from the platform he was on Sue caught up with them but it was too late.

"BEN!" Evie yelled seeing how close the storm was to him but she couldn't help. The storm hit Ben and propelled his body to the air lock doors and engulfed the ship. Evie felt shooting pains through her body so painful she couldn't move. Within seconds the cloud was gone and all five lay on the ship floor unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hi everyone! I'm glad you liked my last chapter. This one goes up to just before Ben changes into The Thing, and Evie gets a few nasty shocks in this chapter. I hope you enjoy! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 4:**

Images of the storm cloud taking over the ship and the shooting pains all came back to Evie in her sleep. Evie slowly stirred awake and opened her eyes to see a wood ceiling and a large light. She moved her body to get more comfortable when Reed came into her view

"Hey, Hi, it's ok you're safe" Reed said and cupped her hands in his right hand

"Reed? … What happened? Where am I?" she asked looking around. She was in a medical room with machines around the bed she was in; a nurse was checking the results on the machines and Reed sat by her bed in a chair. He was in pyjamas and a dressing gown.

"We are at Vic's medial centre in the Alps. The cloud hit when it wasn't meant to. I've been over and over my data but all of them say that it shouldn't have hit. I'm so sorry I hurt you" Evie shook her head as Reed used his free left hand to stroke her hair. Evie saw the sorrow in his eyes and brought her right hand up to his face and stroked his cheek

"Reed it was an accident. No one could have known it would happen or even predict it happening. I'm ok, but what about the others? Ben? Sue? Johnny? Are they ok?"

"Ben hasn't woken up yet. Sue did about 6 hours ago but she's resting in her room, Johnny's with her. He woke up a few hours after I did. Ben still hasn't woken up yet"

"How long have I been out for?" Reed looked at his watch

"36 hours"

"A day and a half? No wonder I feel rested"

"So you feel ok?" Reed asked

"Fine, I'm a little chilly and dizzy but otherwise I'm ok. What about you? You're in your pyjamas for crying out loud! You should be resting too" Reed shook his head

"I couldn't stay in bed knowing you were like this. I'm fine really … but something has changed on you" Evie felt her heart racing as she sat up and Reed helped her by propping up pillows behind her.

"W … What do you mean?"

"Don't freak out ok because it's happened while you've been here at the medical centre. It happened naturally although it wouldn't naturally have happened naturally if the storm hadn't have hit" Reed babbled and picked up a near by hand held mirror.

"Reed you are seriously freaking me out now … Please give me that mirror" Reed complied and Evie took a deep breath. Slowly she brought her the mirror up and gasped at what she saw.

"I ... I'm BLONDE? I have blue eyes? I have FRECKLES!!!" Evie ran her fingers over he new features and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Evie, I don't know why it's happened but the storm is the only thing I can think of. All of your test results show you are perfectly healthy but there is still a couple more days of tests to come to fully determine that" Evie lowered the mirror and turned to Reed

"As long as I'm healthy along with everyone else, that's all that matters" she said but thought 'what are Josh and Tiffany going to think? Johnny's going to have a field day. I can't have them see me like this I'll be a laughing stock'.

"I know you hate this but even if you were multi coloured or had two heads I wouldn't care! You're my sister, you're the only family I have left and I don't want to loose you" Reed said which made tears fall from her eyes

"I promise you won't loose me Reed, I'm too stubborn to leave you" Reed pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms protectively around her. When he did she noticed his hair at his temple was slightly faded. "Talking about changes maybe you should check on that. It looks like your aging gracefully" she said indicating to his temple and laid back against her pillows

"What?" he asked confused as she put her mirror away

"Never mind I'm going to get some rest. Oh and if you se Johnny tell him not to come to my room. I can't stand him poking fun at me usually, but during my sleep could push me over the top" Reed kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep.

---

The next day Evie awoke to find she had slept for another 15 hours and she was hungry. Evie checked herself over in her mirror. She wore trainers, black jogger bottoms and a red vest top with a hooded jacket with a front zip left open. She put her head down and arranged her head on top of her head so she could place a baseball hat easily over head concealing her hair. As for her eyes and freckles on her cheeks she wore a large pair of sunglasses which covered them up. Looking back up at the mirror she smiled. She looked like a star having a bad day and trying hide from the press but at least it concealed her face and hair. The reason she was doing this was because Reed and Johnny had invited her to breakfast since she was now able to leave her room along with Sue. She knew because of Sue and Reed's past neither wanted to attend but she also knew Reed would go as he wanted to make sure Evie had been keeping her strength up. 'She won't turn up' Evie thought as she approached the dining area. There she saw Johnny and Reed chatting away.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were" Reed said standing up and hugging her.

"I knew this place was big but not this big! It's easy to get lost in here" she said and sat down

"You can say that again" Johnny muttered

"Where's Sue?" Evie asked noticing she wasn't there

"She's in bed, I didn't want to wake her" Reed explained

"Just as I thought" Evie said softly

"What?" Johnny asked

"Never mind" she replied with a smile

"So are you ok?" Johnny asked

"Yeah, I'm alright, just hungry! I haven't eaten in nearly three days" she replied

"Well it's good to have you back. Don't worry there aren't any photographers here they left after Victor's conference with the press the other day" Johnny explained and Reed looked at Johnny then Evie. Johnny noticed the look. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked

"No ... I … I'm too embarrassed to say" Johnny leant towards her

"Evie it's ok. It's just us; there is nothing to be embarrassed about. What has happened exactly? Should I be scared?" Johnny asked and she looked down.

"Ok something has happened and I hate it. I know you'll laugh at me just promise you won't"

"Come on Evie I'm not that bad"

"Swear to me!" she said pointing at him

"Alright I swear" he said crossing his fingers behind his back. Slowly Evie took off her sunglasses to which his eyes widened. "Wow, your eyes are so ... blue? Weren't they brown before or was I thinking wrong" he said

"No they were brown. Wait for the big finale" Reed said to which he received a glare from Evie. Slowly she took off her hat and her blonde locks fell from the position they were under her hat to sitting comfortably on her shoulders. First Johnny's eyes widen and his mouth fell open. Then he closed his month and bit his tongue. He felt laughter come over him and covered his mouth with his hands and leant on the table with his elbows.

"Oh for god sake just laugh" Evie said after Johnny had been doing the final action for nearly five minutes. Johnny burst out laughing while Evie sat with her arms folded powerless to stop it.

"So Barbie, what's this all about?" Johnny asked wiping his cheeks dry as he had been laughing so hard it had made him cry.

"Real compassionate Johnny" Reed replied and Evie stood up

"Evie wait I'm sorry I really am" Johnny said putting his hand on his chest. "I swear"

"You swore you wouldn't be mean" Evie replied

"No I didn't! I swore I wouldn't laugh. Besides I had my fingers crossed so it wouldn't count and you told me to laugh anyway. You didn't make me swear that I wouldn't tease you" Evie let out a sigh of frustration

"Why do you always wriggle your way out of things like a child?"

"Because I want to be a child forever!" Johnny said trying to sound as innocent as possible

"Grow up Johnny! I'm six years younger then you and have six years more maturity then a man of your age who actually has a brain, a heart and a soul level of maturity is. I thought you were my friend but you're still the same old Johnny Storm. Your going to find out one day how immature you are and when that day comes it is going to come around and screw up your life. It'll make you see what a pathetic human being you are and get you when you dread it will come. Then we'll see how much of a man you really are" Evie stormed off followed by Reed

"Evie wait"

"Reed don't please. I can't handle it … I just want to go home" She began to cry and Reed held her as the tears fell. Johnny stood in the dining room doorway and saw them feeling pains of guilt. 'Man this girl is depressing, I need cheering up again' he thought. He watch Reed lead her back to her room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Storm" a nurse approached Johnny who smiled cheekily to her

"How can I help?" he asked

"Just to let you know Ben Grimm is showing signs of waking up anytime soon. I would have told Dr. Richards but he's preoccupied at the moment"

"Of course. Thank you I'll be on my way to see Ben soon" the nurse nodded and walked away. 'Just what I need to cheer myself up, taunt the space man' he thought and headed for Ben's room.

---

Reed sat Evie down on her bed as she wiped her fresh tears away. He sat next to her having her rest her head against his right shoulder and hi right arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded as he passed her a tissue

"Yeah I'm ok. I guess I didn't know what to expect from him I just lost it. I owe him an apology; I shouldn't have said what I did but I think I said the right thing. I don't want to see him"

"I'll let him know you're sorry only if you want me to! We can have breakfast in here if you like?"

"No, I don't fancy breakfast anymore. I fancy a swim. Is there a pool here?" she asked

"Yeah and by this being Victor's medical base of course it is an Olympic size pool! It's on the lower level but I'd rather have you eat something then you can have a swim. I don't want something happening to you in the water when you're alone" Evie smiled

"Alright how about breakfast in the dining room as long as Johnny isn't there, a morning of trashy TV and card games, then I can go swimming?" Evie asked

"Done" Reed said and shook her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Evie said and they headed back out of her room.

After breakfast Evie and Reed stood on one of the balcony's looking at their surroundings.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?" Evie asked

"It sure is" Reed replied looking at the lower level to see Sure reading a magazine.

"How long was I out?" both heard a familiar voice asked and spun around to see Ben.

"BEN!" Evie flew into his open arms and didn't want to let go. She had been so worried these past few days but knowing Ben was ok meant she couldn't stop smiling

"Three days we were getting worried about you man. How are you feeling?" Reed responded. As Ben and Evie parted he raised his eyebrows in shock and fiddled with a lock of her blonde hair.

"Solid. What's all this then?" he asked

"Reed will fill you in. I'm just happy you're ok. I'll let you to catch up, I'm going to have a massage and then go swimming. It's so good to have you back Ben" she said and kissed he cheek before rushing off.

---

Evie changed into a black two piece bikini and headed for the pool after her massage. She wore a matching sarong that sat on her hips and black sandals. She loved the pool and saw some diving boards but decided not to risk it. She saw the water rippling and heat rising from it so she knew it was perfect temperature. She took off her sarong and sandals before walking to the steps. However there was some water at the top of the steps making her slip, miss the steps completely and fly head first into the water. She gasped when she slipped but couldn't stop herself. She waited for the splash to come but instead she hit a hard surface. Evie wasn't hurt which surprised her so she looked around and saw she was on top on the water line with the water rippling as usual beneath her. Slowly she knocked her knuckles against the water line and nothing happened so she stood up and began walking around. 'A see through cover? Who in the hell came up with a see through cover for a pool? You could kill someone' Evie thought and headed for the pool exit. She came across a staff member

"Excuse me, I was just in the pool area to have a swim but someone has left the cover on the pool"

"Oh I am sorry Miss, I'll take it off for you" the man said and they walked together to the pool. On entering he stopped and turned to her. "Miss are you feeling ok?" he asked

"Yes thank you, why?" she asked and he dipped his arm into the pool

"The cover is off the pool. The cover we have is silver with the medical centre's logo engraved on it" he explained bringing his dripping wet arm out of the water.

"I'm sorry I must be going mad, you see I thought … never mind" she said and he left her alone. For a moment she stood on the poolside and stared at the water. 'This is nuts. I can't be walking across water. That's impossible' she thought and gingerly headed for the water again. She closed her eyes and walked forward. 'When I open my eyes I'll be in the water. In the water. In the water' she thought but on opening her eyes she saw she was on top of the waterline again. "Oh my God!" she said and spun around frantically. When she did the water from the pool spun with her and the entire content of the pool spun around her going all over the room. A few seconds later when she took a deep breath it stopped and fell. She stood soaking wet in an empty pool as all the water had gone through the open doors and windows soaking everyone in its path. The man who had helped her before stood in shock, soaking wet in the doorway along with a few other people. Evie smiled

"I slipped" she said before rushing out of the pool and heading for the nearest exist. She walked quickly to the dining room whilst trying to wrap her sarong around herself which were two tasks very hard to do at the same time. 'Thank God I didn't go for a dive first who knows how I'd end up! Where is Reed when you need him?' she thought. She crashed into the dining room to see Reed and Sue looking confused while Johnny stood in front of them wearing only a pink parka.

"Firstly Johnny I'm not even going to ask, secondly Johnny as I'm not going to ask I don't want you to suddenly tell me for no apparent reason, and thirdly Reed something really weird has just happened to me" Evie explained before smoothing out her soaking wet hair.

"You're not the only one" Johnny said.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey everyone! This chapter goes up to the end of the disaster on the bridge. I've been thinking about writing a sequel and I wanted to know if you'd like to read anything like that if I did. Send me a review and let me know! TKAMB aka Becky!)**

**Chapter 5:**

"It has to be the cloud it's fundamentally altered our DNA" Sue suggested as the four of them headed for Ben's room

"Now don't jump to conclusions we need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap" Reed said to which the girls looked at him frustrated

"Reed come on! Just say it! The cloud has altered our DNA" Evie argued

"I won't say it until I know it's true" he responded

"Guys look" Johnny said and they all stopped and turned to Johnny who's thumb was on fire. He clicked his finger and the flame went out. Once more he clicked them and it came back on, then off with another click. "Now picture that but everywhere! I mean everywhere! What?" Evie and Sue raised and eyebrow at Reed

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA" Reed gave in and they began heading for Ben's room again as Johnny laughed with excitement.

"This is so cool!" he said

"No it's not Johnny. Did you think about how this could physically harm us? I have my audition to think about, I can't miss it because of some stupid power"

"Oh come on you can't tell me you don't like it" Johnny taunted her

"I can't like something I hate. The sooner we sort this mess out the better" she said as Johnny began clicking his fingers to make flames which irritated the hell out of Sue. As Sue and Johnny argued Reed and Evie banged on Ben's door. They heard him moaning in pain and saw him rolling about in his bed under his blanket. "Ben, can you hear me? It's Evie! We need you to open the door" she said and banged on the door every few seconds to get Ben's attention but it didn't work. Meanwhile Reed and Sue tried to enter codes for the door but none would work.

"I've got an idea" Reed said and the group went silent. Slowly Reed brought his hand to the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. His hand went under the door and through to the other side easily without him hurting himself. Slowly he stretched his arm up and unlocked the door before bringing his arm back out. Everyone stared shocked and disgusted at Reed.

"That's gross" Johnny said

"For once I agree with him" Evie said and a huge crash in Ben's room sent them all rushing into the room. Ben was gone and there was a huge hole in the wall that looked out to the forest surroundings.

"Look, what is that thing?" Johnny asked pointing out through the hole. The group looked and saw a large object making its way through the trees but the evening light made it unclear for the group to see what it was.

"I think it's Ben" Evie said and looked at the others.

"What's going on?" Victor asked from the doorway. Evie didn't turn around as she didn't want to look at him. She listened to their conversation about Ben's reaction and that Victor felt fine. She let out a sigh of relief when he left and turned to Reed.

"Does anybody know where the big guy's going?" Johnny asked that was when Evie saw the photo. She picked it up and showed it to Reed.

"He's going home" Reed said softly

---

"He defiantly was there last night so Debbie is going to meet us on the other side of the bridge" Reed explained as the four of them sat in a cab. Reed, Sue and Johnny were in the back while Evie sat up front with the driver.

"I have a question. How are we going to find him exactly? We don't even know what he looks like now. There are a million and a half places he could go to" Evie said

"Well that's where Debbie can help. She says he's changed a lot but she'll tell us when we get there. In the mean time we just have to stay positive" at that moment the cab stopped as did all the others in front.

"Then again maybe not" Sue said and all four got out of the cab. Something big was happening up ahead.

"It looks like a crash site up ahead. Come on" Evie said and all four ran to the cords of people. They saw many cars had crashed and the police stopping the crowds from going any further.

"Back, we are evacuating the bridge" a police man announced to the crowd

"Reed what do we do now? Ben could be out there we have to get through" Sue asked

"I told you we are evacuating the bridge. Nobody is going through" the police man reminded her

"We'll never get through this" Evie said rubbing her temple. Just then she had an idea and looked at Reed who was thinking the exact same thing. They both looked at Sue who was completely confused

"What?" she asked

"We need to get past them" Reed commented to which Sue looked even more confused

"Without being detected" Evie added to which Sue nodded. She closed her eyes to concentrate and turned invisible

"What the hell is this? A magic show?" the policeman asked but the group didn't take notice to his words or the crowds gasps and mutterings.

"Sue loose your clothes" Reed said to which Johnny turned away

"This is wrong. This is so wrong in so many ways" Johnny muttered as Sue became visible again to which Evie laughed. "Evie now is not the time"

"Sorry" she replied still smiling.

"Guys come on, grab her clothes" Reed said and began to follow Sue. Evie waited for Johnny to pick up Sue's clothes before following him.

"I'm going to need some serious therapy" Johnny added

"I'm the little sister of Reed Richards, your going to have to wait in line buddy" Evie said as they walked making Johnny smile

"There is always someone worse off then yourself, it's nice to know it's you" Johnny said

"Thanks"

"You're very welcome" Sue took the clothes out of Johnny's hands and went behind a bus to change. After changing Sue stood on top of a car and Evie joined her.

"BEN!" they yelled together and the transformed Ben came into the view of the four of them. Each one stared in shock at Ben who was now made of rocks and much bigger then he was before. A lorry that was holding tanks of compressed air shuddered as a tank exploded. Johnny saw a trapped girl and embraced her, protecting her from the flames that the air came into contact with. This caused each of the cars to be covered in flames and each exploded one after the other. Both sue and Evie gasped, Sue brought her arms up to her face while Evie spun around. Suddenly a force field appeared around Sue concealing the explosions to a certain area, protecting the people around the bridge. Meanwhile Evie looked around to see things spinning around her in a funnel formation with her at the smallest point of the funnel and she felt cold. Her hair was being blown around by a strong wind and she slowly walked between the cars to see the spinning sensation only taking place where she was. She couldn't feel the heat of the explosions or even hear them. A few seconds later when she wasn't feeling afraid anymore the spinning stopped and she looked around to see all the fire was out apart from one or two flames on a couple of car doors. She let out a sigh of relief and watched the flames instantly go out as she did. That was when she heard the screeching metal and the bridge shake. She fell to the floor due to the force of the bridge moving and dizziness filled her vision. Johnny saw her fall and instantly ran over and picked her up

"Evie are you ok?" he asked and hugged her

"I'm fine, I just a little dizzy. I need to sit down" she said so he softly let her down and sat with her. They both watch helplessly as Ben and Reed helped the fire truck that had crashed. Evie saw that Sue had fallen on the car roof out of exhaustion and Reed was helping her. She couldn't help smiling at them, seeing them together again seemed right. "Don't scare me like that. How did you do that?" he asked and took his jacket off. He handed it to her which she accepted and draped over her shoulders.

"Scare you?" she asked

"No the twister? You turned into a tornado and put out the fire. Didn't you know that?" he asked

"No" she replied

"Well I guess we know what you can do now. That's why you can walk on water and emptied Victor's pool" Johnny said and Evie nodded. They heard applause and was approached by Reed and Sue

"Are you two ok?" Reed asked

"Yeah, I'm just dizzy" Evie explained and with Johnny's help she stood up

"Come on we have to find Ben" Reed said and they headed for the centre of the bridge. That as when they all saw Debbie looking at Ben. Ben saw her and began to walk over but a single shake of her head stopped him. She took off her engagement ring and placed it on the ground. All of them watched as Ben tried to pick up the ring but due to the change in him he couldn't. Evie couldn't watch and turned around. Johnny saw her turned and rubbed her back softly.

"Hey, we have a few ambulances and an emergency holding area just at the end of the bridge. We need to get you all checked out" an ambulance man said to them and they nodded.

"I'll take Evie, Sue you tell Ben and Reed" Sue nodded and Johnny led her away

"How could Debbie do that, Ben doesn't deserve being treated that way" Johnny said making Evie smile softly. Johnny Storm showing his sensitive side again, a rarity for anyone to experience it once but twice was impossible!

"I guess its times like these you find out who your real friends are" she replied


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey everyone! This is my second chapter today! I'm on a roll! Well this covers the media invading the bridge and the team. The rest is all original stuff with an introduction of Tiffany and a lot more Johnny and Evie development. I hope you like! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 6:**

"Where are your ears?" Johnny asked Ben when they were all in the tent. Evie glared at Johnny who took no notice before turning to the chief fireman who was entering the tent.

"Can we go now?" she asked him

"Sorry there are a load of people outside who want to speak to you first" he explained

"We are not going public with this. We're scientists … and one dancer, we are not celebrities" Reed explained standing beside Evie.

"It's too late son" he said turning on the TV. The channel it turned on was the news with the words written 'fantastic five' with film footage of them after the bridge disaster was over. "That's what everyone is calling you. The fantastic five" the chief explained

"Cool" Johnny responded and headed outside

"Where do you think you're going?" Sue asked

"To talk to them"

"Johnny no! You are being ridiculous" Evie responded but he didn't take notice and left the tent quickly "Guys he can't go out there and represent us. I have a reputation to uphold along with each of you" Evie explained and before she knew it within seconds everyone had run after Johnny leaving her alone in the tent.

"Johnny, come back here!" Evie heard Sue yell to Johnny as she caught up with everyone. Hundreds of reports stood behind a barrier set up by the police and fireman. Every second flashes from cameras went off as well as people yelling questions and thrusting microphones in their faces.

"So which one of you is the leader?" the chief fireman asked

"I am" Johnny responded looking proud and without hesitation

"No seriously" he responded making Evie giggle. The gang turned to reed who reluctantly stepped forward. "Your on son" the chief said indicating to the reporters and took a step to the side so he was out of the way. The reporters stopped yelling questions but the cameras still flashed as Reed began to speak.

"Uh, during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to as yet-unidentified radioactive energy, most likely some kind of nucleotide compound-" Reed tried to explain but was cut off by the reporters questions

"What happened on the bridge? Did it hurt to stretch? Were you really on fire? Is it true that you can fly?"

"Yeah I'm working on that one. It's really hard" Johnny responded but Sue took centre stage

"We don't know much more than you do, at this point. This is why we will be going directly to the lab, where we can diagnose our symptoms and –" Sue tried to explain but was cut off by a reporter

"Symptoms? Is this some kind of disease?" the woman asked

"No not at all but we have to deal with this in our way. Please just let us go and fix this so we can go back to a normal life and –" Evie said but Johnny stood in front of her cutting her off

"Symptoms? Please. If having powers is a disease, then yeah we got it. And we are going to blow your minds" Johnny explained with a cocky smile

"That thing doesn't look to good" one reporter pointed to Ben who instantly stepped forward with his hands in fists. Evie grabbed his arm to stop him

"How dare you say that? You know nothing of us, just as we know nothing of you. Don't pass judgement on something you know nothing of and do not understand" Evie said and felt Ben open his hand. She placed her hand in his and felt him softly cup her hand with his.

"Ben Grim is a genuine American hero who has been through a terrible ordeal" Reed explained

"What he's trying to say is every team needs a mascot. There's a new day dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five" Johnny responded and put his arms around Reed and Ben's shoulders but Reed pushed his arm away and stepped forward.

"Look, we went up to space to find a way to understand DNA, to cure disease, save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line... Thank you, no more questions" Reed left the reporters asking more questions followed by Sue, Ben and Evie.

"Great speech" Evie said to Reed who smiled

"You weren't so bad yourself. Where's Johnny?" Evie rolled her eyes and went back for him. She folded her arms and tapped her right foot for a moment before he gave in and looked at her.

"What?" he asked

"Stop being stupid and come on"

"Why should I?" he asked

"Because if you actually cared about how we felt you wouldn't have done what you just did. Putting us through this ordeal for the last five minutes. You can't turn back the clock but you can try to make up for it by coming with us. They don't care about your feelings or trying to help you when you need it. So what is it going to be? Them or us?" Evie turned around and began to walk away a few moments later Johnny appeared at her side

"Don't you think this means anything" he said with a frustrated tone

"The thought never crossed my mind" she responded in the same tone and got into a nearby car waiting for them. Sue, Reed, Johnny and Evie travelled together in one car while Ben travelled in a police van in front of them. A few police cars escorted them and all the window on the cars were tinted so no one could see them.

"So where are we going?" Evie asked

"Well we are going to each of our places to pick our stuff and then heading for my place"

"The Baxter Building?" Sue asked

"Yes, we can test our symptoms in my lab and figure out what we are going to do" Reed explained. Evie pulled out her mobile from her jeans pocket to see if she had any messages.

"Damn, my battery is dead" she said followed by an exasperated sigh

"Here" Johnny said giving her his. She opened the back and switched the sim cards as the others had a conversation. "Here's my place" Johnny said and they all got out and headed up to his apartment. Ben stayed in the police van under several police men's watchful gaze. It was an apartment that you knew was owned by a boy. It had action sports equipment and memorabilia all over the apartment as well as a bar, a huge couch and a plasma screen television. "Stay in the lounge and I'll get my stuff" Johnny explained and left them to their own devices

"It's a nice apartment, it looks familiar" Reed said

"Well it once was mine" Sue explained and he turned to her. "I choose this place for us to look around and moved in after we were over" Sue explained not looking at him. "Johnny do mind if I use your bathroom?" Sue asked heading for the bedroom

"Smooth" Evie said not looking up from the phone to her brother

"What?" he asked

"Come on Reed you know just as well as I do. It's obvious you are not over what happened and from what I can see, she isn't either" Sue re-entered the room and Evie went back to checking her phone list. "Oh my God! I swear every one of my friends have called at least once in the past half an hour" Evie explained flicking through her missed call list. As they headed into the building

"Who's called you?" Johnny asked entering the lounge with a large bag in his each hand.

"Well get ready for the list. Tiffany three times, Sam, Ian, Debbie, Sarah, Catherine, Alex, Rick, Aaron, Craig, Nicole, Michelle, David, Laura, Daniel, Sean, Dominic and Carlos" she said whilst everyone else just looked at her. "What? I have a lot of friends so sue me!" After a few minutes of flicking through her phone list and texts she shut the flip phone shut with frustration.

"What is it?" Sue asked

"Josh hasn't called, or left a message on my answer phone. He hasn't even sent me a text in nearly seven weeks" she explained and stood up as everyone was ready to head for Sue's apartment. Evie was silent the whole way to Sue's place. Johnny noticed and felt uncomfortable.

"Ok we're here" Sue explained

"I'll wait in the car" Evie said

"You know what I will to, I don't like your apartment anyway Sue. It's too modern and full of science and Victor. Besides someone has to watch the kid, Reed you can watch Sue" Johnny said and Reed reluctantly nodded. Johnny closed the door behind them and both he and Evie sat in silence for a moment.

"Sorry about Josh not calling" he said and she shook her head

"No you're not" she replied

"Excuse me?"

"You've been waiting for something to happen to screw me over that you can feel satisfied about since I've been hard on you since I arrived at the base. I'm sorry but you deserved it and I know now you want to get back at me so go ahead. You can poke fun at me all you want. I'd rather you get it over and done with sooner then later. I've got a three for two special for you. My messed up love life, my new looks and my ability to somehow change into a tornado. So come on, give me your best shot" she said softly looking at the ground.

"My best shot?" Evie didn't look up she just sat there "Alright I'll give you my best shot" He slowly lifted her head up with a couple of his fingers under her chin. He saw tears in her eyes and slowly pulled her face towards his. He softly kissed her lips and felt her kiss him back. When he pulled away he smiled softly. "I though you might have missed one of them since graduation" he said softly and she smiled.

"Thank you … but don't think that this means anything" she replied and smiled.

"The thought never crossed my mind" he replied and leant in again but was disrupted by his mobile going off. He pulled back and went to answer it.

"Wait, it's my sim card remember, it'll be or me" Evie stopped him and answered the call. "Hello?" she asked uncertain of who it was as she hadn't checked the caller ID.

"What the hell is going on? You and your brother are on every news channel in the country! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR HAIR?" Evie began to laugh with happiness at that familiar voice

"Tiff you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice. I can explain everything" Evie said loudly as she could hardly hear Tiffany. "It's either really bad reception or where you are is extremely loud! Where are you?"

"The Baxter Building, there are crowds here filling up ten blocks. The police have put up barriers and such but everyone wants to see you guys"

"How did they know we're headed there? Nobody knows" Johnny took notice and watched Evie

"Well since Reed Richard lives there, he's your brother and the head of the fantastic five people put two and two together like me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"The past week has been crazy! I've only been awake since the accident for about four days; I was unconscious for a day and a half on top of that Tiff. I have to see you" Evie explained running a hand through her hair

"How is that going to happen? They aren't exactly letting anyone in" Tiff explained

"Alright I have an idea. I'll get to the building; you wait in a crowd out front. When you see us head for the side door, down the alley way. There is most likely to be someone there but by the time you get there so will I. We'll be at the building in the next 20 minutes or so"

"Ok I'll see you then, good luck getting through these crowds. Even if you get through with no one grabbing you, you'll be blinded by the amount of flash photography that will be hitting you"

"Well I guess we'll just have to give them something to catch their attention"

"Like Johnny Storm for example? He'll work, anyway for an upcoming star like you it'll be good for you to practice with"

"See you soon Tiff"

"See ya" Evie hung up the phone and let out a sigh. At that moment the door opened to reveal Sue and Reed

"So what did we miss?" Sue asked

"We have a problem" Evie said and Reed and Sue looked at each other before looking back at Evie.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hey everyone! I'm so glad that you are all loving my story. Well now you get to meet Tiffany, a little scene between Reed and Sue, affects of the flashing lights on Evie, what Josh has been up to, AND Johnny and Evie stuff! Lots of things in this chapter so I hope you enjoy! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 7:**

The camera flashes began as soon as the door to their police car was opened. Johnny lapped up the limelight as he always had making Evie roll her eyes. She saw Tiffany in the crowd but didn't react out of the ordinary. Tiffany understood and nodded before heading for the side of the building.

"I'll be right back" she said to Reed and headed into the building ahead of everyone else. As she ran through the building she felt tears fill her eyes. She opened the back door to see a guard trying to calm Tiffany down

"I'm telling you she is expecting me! I can't get through those crowds out front" Tiffany tried to explain

"She's telling the truth" Evie said making Tiffany smile and the guard stood aside

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were expecting anyone" the guard explained

"That's ok, but if she comes again automatically let her in. She is always welcome" Evie explained and Tiffany entered the building. Once the door was closed the girls hugged each other fiercely and soft tears fell from Evie's eyes. "I missed you so much and I'm sorry I didn't call. You must think I'm the worst best friend imaginable" Evie explained

"Don't be so silly. I'm more concerned about your hair and your eyes! Why blonde? What possessed you?" Tiffany asked as they parted

"I didn't dye it. I woke up after the accident and found it like this. Come on I want you to meet everyone else. But first things first, have you heard from Josh?"

"Later, come on, dry your cheeks and I'll meet everyone else" Tiffany whipped her cheeks and forced Evie to smile. They headed to the lobby to find everyone had already headed to the apartment. "I have to know something from you first" Tiffany said as they entered the elevator and Evie raised an eyebrow. "What is going on between you and Johnny?" Evie laughed and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds

"I wish I could tell you but even I don't know. And earlier on in the car he kissed me"

"SHUT UP! You are kidding me?" Tiffany yelled making

"I wish I were but it didn't mean anything on either side. We both said so, so I'm leaving it at that"

"Well he is six years older than you. I have to know, what was it like?"

"Good and weird at the same time! Hot" Evie replied and Tiffany raised an eyebrow

"That good?"

"No I mean hot. His powers made his lips really hot as he kissed me. He didn't hurt me but I tell you I haven't been kissed like that before, it felt right somehow. I guess because I was thinking about Josh at the time. Well I guess I can boast I've kissed Johnny one" the girls giggled as the doors opened to reveal the group talking.

"Hey guys, there is someone I want you to meet. This is Tiffany, my best friend from board school. We've been best friends since we were eight years old" Evie explained and Tiffany shook hands with Reed and Sue.

"It's so nice to meet you all at last. Evie has told me so much about you all over the past ten years I feel as if we are all friends already" Tiffany explained and turned to Johnny who took her right hand and kissed it

"Well aren't you a pretty creature. Evie has not told us a lot about you or at least to me anyway. She never mentioned how elegant a lady her best friend is" Johnny said trying to sound as charming as possible

"Well she told me all about you. So if I were you I'd stop acting like a stuck up pompous know it all and be the little hot head you always are. Is that how you get girls to date you? Shower them with flattering remarks as bait then take them home? Does that make us even now?" Tiffany pulled her hand out of his grasp as Evie smiled

"You never mess with Tiffany, that's the first rule you need to know about her" Evie explained patting Johnny on the shoulder.

"You must be Ben. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have to say you are my third favourite of the group" Tiffany held out her hand which Ben gently took and shook

"You to, can I ask who beat me?" he replied with a small smile which made Sue, Evie and Reed smile. For the first time he seemed happy if only for a few seconds.

"Oh come on my girls all the way to the top. Second place being held by Sue Storm" Tiffany explained making Sue smile

"Why Sue?" Johnny asked like an angry child

"Johnny there are very few female hero's in this world that are as smart as Sue. It's about time we had a female superhero that has such a positive representation for women across the world" Tiffany explained

"We aren't superheroes and this is only temporary" Reed explained

"I know that, but everyone else doesn't. That's what I'm here for. To be a friend and bring you all the latest from the outside world. Don't worry, I won't be living here! I live across town but I can buy every publication your on to show you as well as running errands. Whatever you need I'm here"

"We appreciate that and we understand that for a while we will have to be here. However I'm sure it won't be necessary, this will all blow over in a few days" Sue said

"Are you kidding me? It will never be over, just you wait and see. Now Evie, we need to catch up" Tiffany said and turned to Evie and they walked together towards Evie's room

"I can't believe you said that to Johnny's face! Imagine being completely embarrassed like that in front of everyone" Evie said giggling

"No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it. Besides, I can't imagine those lines working on anyone can you?" Tiffany asked and began imitating the smile on Johnny's face as he spoke the lines. Automatically the girls burst out laughing making Johnny roll his eyes and walked away quickly being followed by Ben who was taunting him.

"It's good to hear her laugh again" Reed said and Sue touched his shoulder. He turned and saw her smile making him smile

"I forgot you were so sensitive about Evie. I'll look out for her, after all when Tiffany isn't around a girl needs another girl to talk to" silence fell over the both of them and she slowly took her hand off his shoulder. "I'm going to go have a shower, freshen up" she said and began to walk away

"Hey Sue?" he asked making her stop and turn around

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me with Evie. I know you used to be close at one time. She's really missed you"

"Me to, maybe now we can spend some more time together" Reed smiled at Sue's words and watched her walk away. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh

"God help me"

---

"Tiffany, please tell me, where's Josh?" Evie asked sitting on the bed. Tiffany looked at the floor for a few seconds before joining her friend.

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

"Graduation" Tiffany's eyes widened

"Seriously? What a coward" Tiffany said angrily and held Evie's hands

"He came to see me last week. He's met someone and asked me to give you a letter. I didn't want to give it to you because I went crazy at him. Told him he had to see you in person and he said he would. It seems that wasn't true" soft tears feel from Evie's eyes and Tiffany reached into her inside pocket pulling out a cream envelope. "Here, I guess everything you need to know is here. You deserve so much better then him Evie. Read it and use today as your Josh day. Focus on it then once midnight hits you take your mind off him for good" Evie nodded and Tiffany hugged her. Little did they know that Johnny stood outside the slightly open door listening to their conversation

"Do you want me to read it for you?" Evie shook her head and stared at the envelope

"I'm not going to read it. If he is too much of a coward to see me in person then I'm better then him to read his letter" as she and Tiffany parted. Evie threw the letter into a nearby bin and let out a sigh. Just then the lights began to flicker and at the same time shooting pains went through her back along her operation scar. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply for the few seconds that the lights flickered. As soon as they stopped the pain stopped

"Evie what is it? What's wrong?" without thinking Johnny came into the room

"Hey are you two ok? I was walking by and heard Evie" Johnny explained

"I'm ok really. I don't what happened"

"Maybe you need some rest. I have to get going anyway but I'll be here tomorrow" Evie nodded and hugged her friend goodbye. As she walked passed Johnny she turned to him.

"Hey Johnny, do you mind escorting me downstairs. I don't want to go down alone it may not be safe" she asked but Evie didn't take notice

"Sure" he replied and followed her out of the room

"You don't have to follow me downstairs I'll be fine. Do you mind staying with her for a bit, I don't want her alone like this?" Tiffany asked and he could hear the break of emotion in her voice

"Sure don't worry about it. She's lucky she has a friend like you. I can't understand how a guy could do like to someone s great as her" Tiffany smiled

"She's right about you. You do crazy things that are so immature you can't imagine how someone could like you. Then you say something out of the blue that is so perfect that you can't imagine not knowing you. You're such a complex man and you don't know it. Something to think about huh?" Tiffany entered the elevator and Johnny watched her until the doors closed. Slowly he walked back to Evie's room to find her lying on her bed crying softly.

"Hey you, you ok?" he asked kneeling by the bed and softly stroking her hair. She slowly shook her head and closed her eyes. He stood up and turned to leave but she grabbed his arm stopping him

"Stay, please, just until I'm asleep" Johnny nodded and climbed on the bed next to her laying a protective arm over her body.

"Anything else I can get you?" he asked

"Some ice cream would be good after some sleep that and a few lessons in how to be charming 101 taught by head lecturer Johnny Storm" she said and he smiled. After a few moments Evie lay fast asleep but Johnny stayed and watched her. He softly stroked her hair and ran his fingers over arm. He then climbed off the bed and grabbed a nearby blanket, draping it over her shoulders. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked when she was asleep and kissed her forehead softly. That was when Josh came into his mind so on his way out of the room he took the letter out of the bin and put it in his pocket. No one hurt Evie and got away with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Ok we need to conduct some tests to see how exactly you have been affected by the storm. So we have set up a tank of water to fully test what happened to you at the medical centre. We also need to test about you changing into a tornado. So we will also need you to do some spins for us" Reed explained but Evie wasn't really listening

"So I guess we'll use the tank first" Sue said but Evie didn't move. "Evie"

"What? … I'm sorry; I can't do this right now" Evie put her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Evie what's going on?" Reed asked kneeling in front of her and Sue joined Reed

"Josh dumped me via a letter after being together for five years" she explained softly and focused on her top that she was fiddling with so she wouldn't have to focus on their faces

"Oh Evie" Reed said and held his sister close

"Reed can we do this later?" Evie asked

"Sure" he said and she left leaving a confused Reed and Sue.

"So what do we do now?" Sue asked and by feeling upset for Evie she began to disappear. Reed looked at her disappearing form then to the door.

"That's it!" he stood up and ran off after Evie. "Evie wait"

"Reed what is it?" she asked and Sue came after them visible again

"When Sue was changed by the storm it was linked to her emotions. Whenever she feels angry or upset her powers are at their highest making her disappear. What were you feeling on the ship during the storm and on the bridge?"

"I was pretty much like I feel now. Upset, confused, I was terrified as well" she explained and Reed noticed her hair fluttering like it would in a soft wind. Sue saw it too and smiled

"Ok we know it is a lot to ask of you but we need to conduct some tests now. Your powers must be liked to your emotions as well" Sue explained and took her hand. "Don't worry, I know it's scary but we'll both be here with you all the way" she explained and Evie softly smiled before being led back into the lab.

---

Tiffany entered the apartment carrying a large bag full of papers and magazines for the group.

"Everyone I'm here!" Tiffany called out

"Hey Tiff" Tiffany looked around but saw no one

"Evie? Did you say that? Where are you?"

"Right here" Evie responded but Tiffany couldn't see her

"Ok quit playing games" Tiffany felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Evie hanging upside down from the ceiling. Tiffany screamed and Evie softly laughed. "H … how are you doing that?"

"It's my powers. I can create and control wind elements and can travel on any surface. Thus I can walk up walls and ceilings with ease as well as across water. That means also I don't have to do the washing up anymore because I can't touch the water. I can't have baths or showers but my body is able to clean itself as it were. Isn't that weird?" Slowly Evie walked across the ceiling and down one of the walls to join Tiffany.

"That's one way to put it! Where is everyone else?" Tiffany asked before hugging her friend

"They are in the kitchen having lunch. What have you got there?" Evie asked

"Every magazine and newspaper that has been published today with the fantastic five on it. More importantly how are you doing?"

"I'm ok. I still haven't read the letter but it has helped us learn my powers are liked to my emotions. Come on we had better show them these"

---

"What are you guys wearing?" Tiffany asked as the girls entered the room. They saw everyone wearing the suits they had worn on the ship

"Our space suits. You see the suits were exposed to the storm, the same as us. Therefore they are able to change like us. Turning invisible, changing shape on demand, remaining imperious to flame or changing to adapt to a complete physical body structure change" Reed explained as Tiffany sat down next to Ben

"You guys look like an eighties rock band" Ben said making Tiffany giggle

"I love these costumes" Johnny said before striking a few poses making Evie roll her eyes

"They are not costumes" Reed corrected him and noticed he was wearing gloves. "Where did you get the gloves from?" Reed asked

"Oh these are a pair of mine. I think the outfit looks better with gloves don't you? Maybe that's something you should adapt for us Reed along with boots" As the conversation about costumes took place around her Tiffany opened her bag.

"Now onto the outside world, I come baring gifts" within minutes the entire coffee table was covered in every magazine and newspaper available in New York

"Cool!" Johnny said who starting going through some of the papers

"Every newspaper, magazine, TV show, every chat room on the Internet is talking about you guys. I think it's best you stay here, don't go outside at all unless it's vital. At least for the time being" the group nodded

"Guys look at this picture of me. Don't I look great?" Johnny asked with a broad smile

"There's more" Tiffany said and pulled out a series of newspapers. The entire group looked at her seriously including Johnny who lowered his newspaper. "It would seem that the press knows who you are friends with and who you are related too. I've had offers ever since I was spotted in this building the other day. However some people have given in. Friends" Tiffany dropped a paper with Sue's old college roommate and friend on the cover. "Family" Tiffany dropped another paper with Ben's cousin on the cover. "And the ex" Tiffany dropped the final newspaper with Josh's picture on the cover. Evie instantly picked it up

"Exclusive! The real life on Evangeline Richards told by the man who knows her best. Boyfriend of five years Josh Bennet with exclusive pictures from his collection and he tells of events never known to anybody before. You'll not want to miss this exclusive" Evie read aloud and lowered the paper in frustration

"How much did he get paid Tiffany? I know you've been to see him" Evie said as she knew her friend all to well

"$75,000 was the pay. I guess he upset a few people with what he's done. When I went over this morning he had been beaten up really badly" Evie sat down on the other side of Ben and put her head in her hands

"He's lucky he's already had a beating! I would go over there now and kick his butt for what he's done. You ok kid?" Ben asked putting his hand on her back

"No" she said softly and let out a sigh which sent all the newspapers and articles flying off the table and into the air.

"How did you do that?" Reed asked

"I don't know" Evie replied honestly

"We should get some more tests done in the lab" Sue said and she, reed, Evie and Tiffany headed in the direction of the lab

"Well I'm going to change and find more pictures of me" Johnny said taking a bundle of the papers back to his room. He closed his bedroom door behind him and put the papers on his bed. That was when he let out a sigh as his hand was sore. Taking off his gloves his knuckles were split and bloody from what he done the night before. He couldn't help smiling with satisfaction, Josh was now hurt with an amount of pain felt by Evie for what he had done to her. Now they were even.

---

As soon as Evie spun around even the smallest amount she turned into a tornado.

"Ok Evie stop!" Reed called out and as soon as she did the tornado stopped

"That was weird. Does that happen every time she turns around?" Tiffany asked

"It would appear so. Your powers are evolving so whenever you turn you are generating your powers thus creating a tornado" Reed explained

"Every time I turn around? So I can't dance anymore" Evie asked shocked

"It would appear so" Sue said

"But what about my audition? I have to go to my Julliard audition, it's been my dream my whole life. It can't be over just like that!" Evie lowered her head and Tiffany hugged her

"Don't worry Evie; I'm going to change us back. Whatever it takes, I'll get you to that audition. Even if it kills me I'll get you there" Reed said and Sue looked at him concerned. She touched his arm and smiled softly

"And I'll help you"


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hey everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I've taken the breakfast scene and changed it a little as something big is going to happen between Johnny and Evie. Also the confrontation between Evie and Josh is taking place and the introduction of a new character in this chapter. Just so you know the new character is introduced here as he will be involved in the sequel! Also the song is from Les Miserables the Musical and is part of a song called 'In my life' sung by Cosette, Marius and Eponine. Hope you enjoy! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 9:**

"Let's make this quick I've got lots to do today. Oh wait that's right I go nowhere!" Johnny said as he entered the kitchen. All the gang were sat around the table reading whilst Evie walked around the room reading Josh's article.

"Can you believe this? Now he is doing news spread on the guy who beat him up! He's saying it's all me fault! It's his fault in the first place for going to the press the stupid –" Evie said but was cut off by Johnny

"Take it easy Evie before you make yourself too angry and end up rearranging the furniture with your powers. Who is he saying did it?" Johnny asked taking the paper from her. He saw a picture of Josh's face all battered and bloody which made him smile softly. 'I didn't do too bad a job' he thought

"Some people who were against him writing the article. He didn't see their faces but he has filed the incident with the police and we'll just have to see if any evidence comes around" Evie explained

"That's it; we can't go outside at all. We are on the cover of every publication in New York it's been weeks since the bridge instant and we still dominate the publications. I hate to say it but Tiffany was right" Sue said

"I'm more concerned about our powers evolving" Reed explained

"I know I'm so close to flying guys!" Johnny screwed up the newspaper article of Josh's and threw it on the kitchen counter top setting it on fire in the process. "You can't fly! Johnny do you mind putting that out?" Sue indicated. Johnny began patting the paper to put it out but only made it worse.

"Oh move over" Evie said and brought her arm up towards the paper. She slightly moved her wrist and a bolt of wind flew out of her hand and onto the paper putting the fire out

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" Evie replied and smiled softly. 'He's never thanked me before' she thought and sat opposite Reed

"So with all the tests over with now what are we going to do?" Evie asked

"I'm going to build a machine that will replicate the storm. The power will pass from this generator to this chamber" Reed explained holding up a design

"What no pop – ups?" Johnny asked making Evie glare at him

"If we can reverse the wave signal created by the storm" Reed indicated

"Then it can return us back to normal" Ben finished his sentence

"At last" Evie said softly

"What are the risks?" Sue asked looking at the design

"Even the slightest miscalculation could increase our powers expediently or even kill us" Reed explained and all Evie could do was stare open mouthed at him

"So it's normality or death?" Evie asked and Reed nodded

"Death, that's bad right?" Johnny asked making Evie want to hit it but she stood up instead to stop herself. "I think we should just let sleeping dogs lay guys"

"What if the dog doesn't want to sleep anymore Johnny? It has feelings and needs and wants just like everybody else"

"Whatever Evie, your dog as it were may be ready to wake up whilst mine could catch a few more Z's. Relax and enjoy it" Johnny said and she let out a sigh of disgust making the drink in his hand go flying across the room. "HEY!" he stood up and turned to her

"Sorry it was an accident" Evie defended herself

"Guys calm down!" Sue yelled as she stood up

"Yeah right like it was an accident! Why are you behaving like a child?" Johnny asked and Evie laughed

"I'm behaving like a child? Look in the mirror Johnny, you have never done a grown up thing in your life! Everything you do is the same as a six year old boy! You don't care!" Evie yelled

"I don't care? You have no idea what I've done for you" Johnny said stepping closer to her

"Alright break it up now!" Ben said stand up long with Reed

"Keep out of this guys" Johnny warned as smoke began to fill the air

"No! She's my sister I will not let you boss her around or me for that matter" Reed said

"Alright then Johnny what is it you've done?" Evie asked and he smiled softly

"Ask your little friend Josh, maybe he can help you" Johnny said softly so only she could hear. He turned around and took a few steps away leaving behind a shocked Evie

"JOHNNY WAIT! What do you mean?" Evie ran after him and grabbed his arm. When she did Johnny screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Evie instantly drew back from him and watched him crumple to the floor screaming

"Johnny? What is it what's wrong?" Sue asked running over followed by Reed.

"We have to get him to the lab and run tests" Reed said

"I'll carry him" Ben responded picking Johnny up. Reed sensed Sue was upset and watched her fade whilst her clothes remained visible.

"He'll be ok" Reed said and hugged her. A huge gust of wind startled Reed and Sue who instantly parted and turned around to see Evie had gone

---

Josh sat in his room in his parents' apartment. His stereo was blasting music loudly making objects in the apartment shake. Whilst listening to music he sat on his computer typing away, surfing the net. Suddenly the music stopped. He turned his head to see the front door was slightly open. "Mom? Dad? Is that you?" he called out and slowly walked into the other room. He closed the front door and felt a soft breeze pass his shoulder making him spin around. He nearly screamed when he came face to face with Evie.

"Hello Josh" she said softly and Josh stared wide eyed at her. "Long time no see"

"How did you?" he asked and indicated to the door

"Let myself in? The same as any human does except I have super powers remember? Plus I wanted to be as quiet as possible to scare the living daylights out of you" Evie explained turning her back on him and walking into the room that he had been sat in before. He tried to open the front door quietly and sneak out but she heard and blew the door shut. "Don't you even think it! You have to remember Josh, for every action you take you must face the consequences. Now I have some questions" she sat on the chair in front of his computer and he joined her in the room

"I'm sorry for what I did" he said sitting on his bed

"For which part? For writing me a letter to break up with me? For not calling? Or for taking $75,000 to write a ten page spread about our relationship. What possessed you to do it?"

"I wanted the money and to finish off what was us"

"You could have told me about it! You know before graduation I would have done anything for you. But now if I was walking down the street and saw you bleeding to death I wouldn't even blink in your direction" Evie said crossing her arms

"Wait a minute, why would you care about my letter? You didn't even read it" Josh asked and Evie instantly looked at him

"How did you know that?" she asked and he pulled an envelope out of his bedside cabinet. "How did you get this?" she asked taking it from him

"Your little friend gave it to me as he beat the living crap out of me. Just knocked on the door, I opened and landed on the floor from a blow to the face. Then he dragged me a chair and lectured me whilst giving me a few hits every now and then for what I did" Josh explained

"My little friend? Who are you talking about?"

"Well he had smoke rising from his limbs and his eyes glowed orange throughout the whole time. What do you think my answer is going to be?" Evie closed her eyes for a few seconds to take in what Josh was telling her

"How did he find out who you were?" she asked

"Apparently our boarding school likes to give up details when someone impersonates a police officer. That and also my number is on your sim card. He put the two together to find me"

"Why didn't you tell the police who it was?" Evie asked as she opened her eyes

"Because of you. Think about it Evie? We've been over for a hell of a long time and I mean even before graduation. It was going to happen; I just put the wheels in motion"

"You never told me" she said softly

"Because I knew what it would mean to you. We being together were the only real family you had. Your parents were gone and you were lucky if you saw Reed once a year! I became your new family so even though it had to happen it broke my heart to break yours" Josh explained and Evie laughed

"How much of a coward are you? Even if you only wrote the letter then a speech like that may have worked but you didn't did you? You choose money over me and for that I can never look at your face again and think how great you were. Because of the relationship you have destroyed all those fond memories I have of my life are dashed away in the blink of an eye. Money will leave you all alone, your pathetic to me now" She stood up and walked to the door but stopped and turned back around

"What?" Josh asked

"I was just thinking of what you just said. About Johnny beating you up and you not telling the police who he was. It's because he threatened you wasn't it? He made you feel like the pathetic scum that you are and terrified the living crap out of you so you wouldn't tell" slowly Josh nodded. "I guess I owe him an apology along with another" she put her head in her hands thinking of Johnny in pain because of her. "If I see another article with your face on it I swear next time I'm not going to stop Johnny or Ben from just beating you. You got that?" Josh slowly nodded. "Thanks for the fond memories Josh those being the ones without you" Evie left slamming the door behind her and felt tears flow down her cheeks. Rushing out into the fresh air of the day Evie ran down the alley ways between buildings to get away from the hustle and bustle of the busy New York streets. She came across an ambulance base and leant up against one of the ambulances. She let out a sigh but soon regretted it as it meant a forceful wind was passed from her to around the ambulance base knocking people over.

"Oh my god!" she said covering her mouth and rushed over to the nearest person to her who was in a paramedic uniform. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry" she said kneeling down to help him. She noticed how handsome he was. He had brown hair and green eyes as well as a beautiful smile.

"Yeah I'm ok don't you worry" he said looking up at her and smiled "Don't I know you?" he asked

"Yeah probably, if you have been watching TV at all or been on the Internet, or read the paper! I'm on each of them nearly everyday" she explained as they stood up

"Yeah you're Evangeline" he said and she smiled

"Yeah! I'm Evangeline. That's the first time in weeks someone who recognised me hasn't referred to me as a member of the fantastic five" she said and he smiled

"Well I'm William call me Will or not a member of the fantastic five" he replied

"I think William or Will shall be fine"

"Are you ok? You look like you've been crying?" he asked

"Yeah I'm just having a really bad day. I'm sorry about the others I knocked down I hope I didn't injure any paramedics or patients at all" Evie said concerned

"Well there is Lenny over there with his bad knees but since knocking him down with that force he probably won't be able to use them again" Will indicated to an old man sat on a chair and Evie's eyes widened. "I'm kidding"

"Don't do that to a girl with powers you may live to regret it" she warned and he held up his hands defensively

"Sorry I swear never to do that again. But seriously you are ok? You're able to get home alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I'd better go. I sort of snuck out, everyone will be going nuts at home" she explained

"I guess I'll be seeing you then" he held out his hand and she shook it "It was nice to meet you Evangeline"

"Nice to meet you Will, oh and if any reporters ask I was never here" she said with a smile to which he nodded so she turned to leave

"Hey Evangeline" he called and she turned back around to him. "Do you think that I could call you sometime?"

"Yeah, maybe sometime" she replied and just looked at him for a moment

"This is the point where you give me your number" he prompted

"No sorry, the last time I did that I had a five year relationship and I got dumped via a newspaper article. No doubt you've seen it" Will nodded and she smiled. "So if you want to call me you are going to have to find me"

"A game of cat and mouse?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Let's see shall we? Bye Will" she waved and walked away smiling to herself

---

Evie entered the apartment to see Reed with his arms crossed waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"I had to settle a debt … How's Johnny?" she asked softly walking towards him

"He's stable, healing well. He should be back to normal in a day or two. When you grabbed his arm both yours and his powers had evolved to its highest point. So by touching Johnny your power passed through him touching his core. He'll be ok but you can never touch him again" Reed explained and Evie lowered her head

"Can I see him?" she asked raising her head

"In a minute, I want to tell you something first" Reed explained and Evie looked away again

"Here we go, lecture time" she muttered. Instead however Reed hugged her which made her smile

"Don't you ever do that to me again I was worried sick!" Evie let out a small laugh to which he raised his eyebrow

"I guess I've given you a taste of the future if you have kids"

"First I have to find the perfect girl" he said as they parted

"What if the perfect girl is right behind you" Evie whispered and walked out of Reed's grasp to see Sue. "Sue I don't know what to say, I didn't know I could do that" she explained

"It's not your fault Evie, you didn't know. None of us did. He's asking for you" Evie felt Sue squeeze her hand and watched Evie enter the lab. Johnny lay on a bed covered with a blanket and had a couple of pillows under his head. He had a wires connected to him and various machines as well as an oxygen mask. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him teary eyed and he took off his mask.

"Evie" he whispered

"Johnny, have I ever told you about my accident?" she asked and he shook his head. "The night of the crash I and my parents had gone to see Les Miserables on Broadway. It was amazing. My favourite character was Cosette but I could never understand her words but I do now" she explained

"I don't understand"

"In my life / There are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong / In my life / There are times when I catch in the silence that sigh of a far away song / And it sings of a world that I long to see / Out of reach just a whisper away waiting for me / Does he know I'm alive? Do I know if he's real/ Did he see what I saw? Did he feel what I feel/ In my life I'm not longer alone as love in my life is so near / Find me now, find me here / In my life there is someone who touches my life / Waiting near, waiting here" Evie softly sang to Johnny making him smile

"You've been to see Josh?" Evie nodded slowly

"I know what you did and why. So thank you" Johnny reached out for her hand put she pulled her arm away and shook her head

"I don't want to hurt you" she said softly and walked away as tears fell from her eyes


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! People really don't like that I made Evie and Johnny unable to make contact with each other but that leads her down a path that begins at the end of this chapter. Plus this chapter has more stuff to do with Will and the bike arena scene. Hope you like it! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 10:**

"So you can't touch Johnny at all?" Tiffany asked clarifying what Evie was saying to her as they sat in Evie's bedroom

"Yeah pretty much"

"Well that sucks! I can't believe that's it full stop! There has to be ways around it" Tiffany suggested but Evie shook her head

"Reed has done every test possible and they all came out the same. I guess me and Johnny are just never going to happen" Evie explained.

"Do you love him?" Tiffany asked and Evie looked at her wide eyed

"What? I'm sorry I thought you used the words 'love' and 'Johnny' in the same sentence"

"You heard me, do you love him?" Evie lowered her head for a few seconds. On bringing her head up she opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Ben in the living room

"NO FREAKING WAY!" he bellowed and the girls instantly ran in to see Reed and Sue doing the same thing whilst Ben walked back and forth across the room making everything in the room shake.

"Ben? What's going on?" Reed asked and Ben indicated to the T.V.

"Oh my God" Tiffany said and saw Johnny doing dare devil stunts on a motorbike

"He didn't?" Sue asked

"Oh, he did!" Ben replied and they listened to Johnny talk to the adventure sports reporter

"So what are your superhero names?" the reporter asked

"I'm the Human Torch. Ladies call me Torch" Johnny explained to which both Evie and Tiffany had looks of disgust come over their faces.

"What about the rest of the team?" just then a picture of Sue appeared on the screen

"That's the Invisible Girl"

"Girl?" Sue asked out loud

"There is another girl in the teams isn't there? Evangeline Richards?" the reporter asked as Evie's picture appeared on screen

"Yes she's Tornado, now you don't want to mess with her believe me"

"Who does he think he is? I swear I may have hurt him by accident before, this time it won't be an accident" Evie asked aloud

"And Reed Richards? He's the leader. I heard people refer to him as Mr. Fantastic" the reporter asked

"Well I wouldn't say he's a leader"

"Could have been worse" Ben said and Reed shrugged

"What about this one, what do you call that thing?" a picture of Ben appeared on the screen

"That's it. Just The Thing!" Ben clenched his fists and headed for the door

"I'm going to kill him" Ben walked out of the apartment followed closely by the rest of the fantastic Five

"Hey guys wait for me!" Tiffany called running after them

---

"There he is" Sue pointed out as the group approached the arena. Johnny was surrounded by a mass group of people taking pictures and calling his name as Johnny walked out with a girl on each arm. "Johnny what the hell do you think you are doing?" Sue asked instantly

"Guys can we please talk about this at home" Johnny said still smiling so the crowds wouldn't notice what was going on. Evie glared at Johnny and folded her arms

"Look at him! Lapping it up at every opportunity. He needs to know what it feels like when something he loves is ruined" Evie commented to Tiffany and Ben

"Hey Evie, does Johnny's car have a dent in it?" Tiffany asked with a smile

"Yeah I think it does? If only we had something that could pound the dent out … Ben?" Evie asked with a smile

"Allow me" Ben responded and totalled Johnny's car. "Hey Evie, you want in on this?" Ben asked holding up the car in it's now ball formation.

"Don't mind if I do" Evie made herself into a tornado and picked up the car

"Where's my car?" Johnny asked and Evie walked in front of him, dropping the car as she walked by before transforming back into her normal self. Johnny glared at her until he was hit in the head with the licence plate that Ben threw.

"You're going to pay for that pebbles, you too twisted" Johnny turned to Sue who glared at him. "What?"

"You gave us names? What are you the 'face' of the Fantastic Five now?"

"A face that's about to be broken" Ben commented waling forward

"A sent on a flying lesson" Evie said walking towards Johnny

"This isn't permanent Johnny! We need to be careful until we are normal again" Reed explained

"What is some of us don't want to be normal? We didn't all turn into monsters like" Ben pulled his fist back to hit Johnny put stopped himself and began to walk away.

"Some of us didn't ask to be named either! One person's nightmare is another person's dream. Take it from someone who knows" Evie said watching Ben walk away. A few seconds latter a fire bolt hit Ben in the head making everyone gasp and a few people tuck to get out of the line of fire.

"Did you just?" Ben asked turning around only to be hit in the face with one

"That's it, you want to fly Tinkerbelle? Then fly!" Ben reached his arm up to punch Johnny but Reed jumped in front of Johnny hoping to stop Ben. However the force of the punch passed through Reed and hit Johnny sending him flying into an advertisement board. Several flames were left burning on the board as Johnny stood up and walked towards Ben.

"Evie, a little help" Reed indicated to the advertising board and Evie brought her wrist up like in the kitchen and put the flames out. She then spun around to get ahead of Johnny and stand by Ben.

"Let's see if you can get blood out of stone" Johnny said angrily

"Earth, wind and fire. Let's see who wins this game" Evie said making Ben smile. As Johnny ran towards Ben and Evie Sue stood in between them holding up her arms

"You guys need a time out!"

"Block head started it!" Johnny commented. With that Ben walked away

"You never think! Damn it Johnny! Ben Wait!" Sue said and ran after Ben

"You need to control your self and think before you act" Reed commented and Johnny observed the damage to his car

"Reed what if we got these gifts for a reason? What if it's some kind of higher calling?" Johnny asked

"A higher calling? Is that what you'd call it?" Evie asked

"Like getting girls and making money?" Reed asked

"Is there any higher? Reed this is who we are, accept it. Or better yet, enjoy it" Johnny commented and headed for the crowd of people posing for photos and signing autographs.

"When I said that you need to control yourself and think before you act, I wasn't only talking to Johnny" Reed said and Evie looked at him shocked

"Who are you to say that I need to control myself? I'm in perfect control thank you very much! Why are you saying this?"

"Because I'm your brother, I'm the only one you have. I care about you unlike people like Josh" Evie rubbed her eyes as she took in what he had just said

"You didn't even know about my five year relationship with Josh until you picked me up at the Rockefeller centre. Reed I don't pass judgement on your life so don't you pass judgement on mine" It was Reed's turn to look shocked

"What are you talking about? I have never passed judgement on you?"

"Come on Reed! You always have to push me too far! I know you're my brother and you care about me but please don't treat me like a child. You are not dad! I don't do the same to you!"

"Alright if I do it to you then give me a taste of my medicine" he said and both hadn't noticed everyone was watching them

"Um Evie" Tiffany said trying to break up the fight

"Not now Tiffany! Look you haven't bothered to inform me of the bills situation you've been through the passed ten years, I found out via a magazine about you being bankrupt. For the past 18 years you have had me at number five on your list of priorities. First is your work, second is Sue, third is your inventions, forth is Ben and then the only bit of a real family you have aka me is number five. You don't know anything about me Reed. Your science is more important then your family, what does that tell you? So stay away from my life, I'll be fine all on my own. Besides I've been in boarding school since I was six years old so I've gotton pretty independent" with that Evie spun around making her into a tornado and took off. Reed stood looking at Tiffany and finally noticed everyone, including Johnny watching the fight unfold.

"Aren't you going after her?" Reed asked Tiffany

"No she needs her space. Besides, she's not the Richards I'm concerned about right now. Come on let's head back to the Baxter building. I'm sure Ben and Sue will be there, we can have a chat. Tiffany held out her hand which Reed took and they headed back to the building leading Johnny to the audience he cared so much about.

---

Evie sank in the chair she was sat in thinking about what she had just said to Reed. She didn't mean to say it but it just came out of her like wine pouring out of a newly opened bottle. She kept hidden away in a corner so people wouldn't see her and closed her eyes to try and reduce the headache she had and every few moments she had a sip of her water.

"You know hiding away in a corner isn't going to help you fade away" a familiar voice said and she opened her eyes to see Will stood next to her smiling. He was wearing a doctors white coat and she smiled

"Since when does a man go from being a paramedic to a doctor in three days?" she asked

"Well perhaps if he gets promoted? Actually I am a doctor" he explained and she raised an eyebrow. "I was wearing a paramedic's uniform because I had just come from a big incident further in the city. If an emergency takes place and they know they will need a doctor at the scene we doctors go to them and we need to wear the protective uniform of a paramedic for our safety" he explained and she nodded

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked

"I thought you'd never ask! So what are you doing here then? You were at the bike arena not long ago. I saw you on the news" he said and sat down opposite her

"I needed to escape, used my power and ended up here. Maybe it's fate!" Evie laughed making Will smile

"That or your power is telling you that you had to come see me to give me your phone number"

"You are not going to let that go are you? Ok what if I gave you my phone number? What would you do with it? I mean you can't access the building I live in as it is always guarded by police plus the crowds of fans. Then you have the small issue of me being able to come out to go on a date as it is forbidden for us to go out in public and use our powers thus you can understand why we all got angry at Johnny today. Then the third and final problem is the Fantastic Five themselves. They wouldn't be happy that I was off having fun whilst the rest of them had to sit at home night after night" Evie explained and Will nodded

"I understand that but don't you want to find out what it would be like? You've broken the second rule yourself just now by using your power and ending up here. Just one little date?" he asked

"Are my powers the only reason why you're asking me this?"

"I'm asking you because I like you and you're beautiful. So I'm taking a chance … again" he explained making her giggle

"Well I don't usually look like this. I have long jet black hair and brown eyes usually but since the accident I look terrible"

"Evie, your powers and the way you look don't matter to me" he explained

"Will three days ago I nearly killed Johnny just by touching him because of the height of my powers. I can't imagine what it would do to you, I don't want to hurt people anymore" Will nodded and his pager went off

"You know it's a real shame. I thought that maybe this could have been something great. Here" he took a napkin and began writing on it. "This is my phone number, do what you like with it. If I don't hear from you or see you in a week then fate is saying for us not to be together" he handed her the napkin and she smiled

"You really believe in fate don't you?" she asked

"I guess in the field I work in sometimes you have to believe in things you don't normally believe in. If not then how would you make it through a day without going mad" he explained

"How old are you?" she asked

"24"

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" she asked whilst thinking 'same age as Johnny'.

"Well I started my pre med work at age 16 rather then 18 for three years rather than four. Then got my four years of medical school completed in three years. I've been qualified since the age of 22"

"So you're smart then?" she asked with a smile

"I don't like to boast" his pager went off again and he rolled his eyes. "I have to go some guy has been in a big motorcycle accident and has a big chunk of metal sticking out of his stomach" he said standing up

"What's the real reason?" she asked and he raised his eyebrow

"Guy fell off his bike and hit his head. How did you know I was lying?"

"I've become a pro. So I'll see you in a week or not" she said

"Or not" he replied walking way. She sat staring at the napkin for a moment before laying it flat on the table

"Mind if I join you?" a familiar voice asked, a voice that sent a shiver down her spin

"That depends, what do you want Victor?" she asked and he sat down opposite her

"I've come to help you" he said softly

"How did you know I was here?" she asked folding her arms. She sat as far back in her chair as possible to be away from him.

"Well it's not everyday that a tornado travels down the streets of Manhattan. I've come to tell you something" he explained

"Look if it's to do with Reed I don't want to know! I've had a huge fall out with him and everything is so messed up" she said felt tears form in her eyes

"You want this to end? Get back to normal? Go to the Julliard audition? Even catch a date with that doctor? I can help you with that"

"Nice try Victor! Reed has been working day and night to get the machine up and running. If he was having problems or known you had one that worked he would have told us"

"Right, right! But there is one little problem there. Reed is a brilliant, trustworthy guy. No doubt about it. You see Reed has been spending a lot of time with Sue lately and frankly he's moving a long very slowly. In a few more days I can get that to work. But if you're not interested" he explained

"What's the catch?" she asked

"No catch, I'll contact you in a few days when it's ready and you carry on life as if nothing has happened" Victor explained before taking a drink from her water

"No, if Reed hasn't agreed to this then it can't be right. I won't do it, not without Reed" she said Victor put the glass down

"Suit yourself, but I must say for someone who just went on about being independent of Reed on national television earlier, you really do depend on him more then you think" Victor stood up and began to walk away. As he did Evie looked down and saw the glass cup was pivoting on the napkin with Will's phone number on it. She thought about everything that had happened to her since the accident, hurting Johnny, her feelings about Reed, Sue, Ben, Will. She wanted to dance, to have fun again and be her again and looked as she normally did, to be able to hug Johnny again. She looked up and saw Victor still walking away.

"Wait" she said and Victor turned around with a smile of satisfaction on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hey everyone! Guess what? After this chapter there are only two chapters to go!!! So here everything spirals out of control for Evie. So let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky!) **

**Chapter 11:**

It was dark by the time that Evie re entered the Baxter building. She had stayed with Victor talking about the machine and her powers. For some reason she felt more relaxed around him then usual, perhaps it was because he wasn't showing off. Or she was slowly walking into his trick web.

"So you don't mind me staying over your place?" Evie asked on her phone

"Do you have to ask? Come on Evie we've been best friends forever! But first you need to talk to your brother. He's really concerned about you" Tiffany explained making Evie run her free hand through her hair

"Tiffany he wouldn't do something stupid I should know I'm his sister" Evie said before the lights began to flicker. "Tiffany I'll call you back" she said quickly. She hit the elevator buttons but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Tiffany asked

"I don't know! I have to go" Evie hung up the phone and headed for the stairs. Running upstairs Evie felt terrible. 'What has he done? God don't take him from me' she kept on thinking and burst into the apartment right as the lights stopped flashing. Sue was stood looking at Reed who seemed normal and smiling. "Reed you're ok" Evie said catching her breath

"Oh my god" Sue said and both girls watched in horror as one side of his face began to melt. Suddenly that side of his body fell out of shape and Reed fell to the ground. "Reed, what did you do?" Sue asked as she and Evie rushed over to him

"I can … make it work" Reed protested

"Reed no you've nearly killed yourself. What were you thinking?" Evie asked

"You need rest!" Sue responded

"The power … I need … more power … to control the storm" Reed explained

"You need a doctor. Evie help me get him to his room" Evie nodded and both girls carried him to his room.

---

Evie watched over Reed unsure what to do or say. He was in and out of consciousness but his body was back to its normal shape.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. She placed her hands on his and felt him squeeze her hand which reassured her that he was ok with what had happened earlier on that day. Just then Evie heard a noise from the lab. "Sue is that you?" she called out but got no reply. "Reed I'll be right back" Evie softly whispered before kissing his forehead. She entered the lab to see everything was in darkness. "Hello?" she called out but had no reply

"Hello Evie" she spun around causing a huge gust of wind knocking the person to the floor

"Who's there?" she asked in a frightened tone

"It's me! Victor" he said as he stood. She took a few paces forward to help him. "No! I'm ok really, just don't do that again" he commented readjusting his jacket

"What are you doing here? Why are you creeping around the lab?"

"The machine is ready" Victor announced

"No it isn't, I was here when Reed tried it on himself" Evie said folding her arms

"He couldn't generate enough power whereas I can" just that moment Leonard entered the apartment followed closely by Ben. "Ben do come in"

"What is this? Where's Reed, Evie are you ok?" Ben asked coming to her side

"I'm fine" she reassured him

"Leonard I'll take it from here" Leonard nodded and left the apartment

"What do you want Vic?" Ben asked

"To help you. I've run every test known to man They all yield the same result. The machine is ready" Victor explained

"Wait a minute. Reed said it would be weeks until it was ready"

"Yes but Reed also said we wouldn't hit that storm now didn't he? And we all know how that one turned out. He couldn't generate enough power for the machine to reach critical mass. Another mistake of Mr. Fantastic"

"And you can? Power it up?" Ben asked and Victor nodded

"How exactly?" Evie asked raising an eyebrow

"I found a new energy source. Tell me … do you want to be Ben Grimm and Evangeline Richards again? I mean Ben you get to be a normal human being again. Evie your Julliard audition is only a day away, do you want to take the chance now or wait any number of weeks for the same result? It's up to you" Victor asked and Evie and Ben looked at each other before nodding.

"Let's do it" Ben said making Victor smile

---

Evie felt petrified standing in the chamber but Ben taking her hand in his reassured her. The chamber filled up with lights and the chamber filled with noise as the lights got brighter. Evie shut her eyes and she and Ben began to moan and yell with pain that was shooting through their bodies. The chamber began to rattle as if out of control before suddenly stopping as did the pain. Evie took a moment to catch her breath but kept her eyes closed as did Ben. She didn't realise she had fallen to the floor during her time in the chamber until she tried to stand up.

"Evie, open your eyes … you ok kiddo?" she heard Ben ask as the door opened

"Yeah I'm ok. What about yo-" she began to asked but stopped mid word when she opened her eyes. She smiled and felt tears well up in her eyes when she saw Ben back to normal in front of her. "Your back!" Evie said stroking Ben's cheek and he brought a hand up to his face.

"So are you" he said and she gathered her long locks in her right hand and brought them around to her gaze. Her jet black hair and brown eyes were back to normal and her freckles had gone. Both of them couldn't help laughing with happiness at what had happened. Evie and Ben hugged each other before stepping out of the chamber.

"Victor? Where are you?" Evie asked looking around

"Vic?" Ben called

"Everyone thought I'd be safe behind those shields" they both heard and turned to see Victor walking towards them into the light. His hands were metal as well as the large patches on his face that had injured during the storm.

"Oh my God" was all Evie could say

"Victor the machine; it worked on us it could work on you too" Ben explained

"It did Ben, it worked perfectly" Victor explained smiling with satisfaction

"You planned this?" Ben asked

"You monster" Evie said disgusted

"I've always wanted power and now I have an unlimited supply"

"With nothing to stand in your way" Ben ended his sentence

"Take a good look Ben. This is what a man looks like who embraces his destiny" Victor suddenly hit Ben sending his flying across the lab and crashing into some equipment. Evie tried to run but found she couldn't move her limbs and pain shooting through her back. She realised she was hovering above the ground and moving back towards Victor. "I'm very disappointed in you Evie, trying to run away from me like that. What a childish thing to do" he said and she noticed he had his arm out straight to her controlling her movements

"How are you doing this?" she asked

"I love medical operations especially ones involving metal. I can control it thus you are my new puppet on a string. Now Victor says dance!" Victor moved his arm throwing her all around the room and making her crash into things before she finally passed out from the pain. "Two down three to go" Victor said softly

"Oh my God! Ben? Evie? What did you do?" Reed asked appearing in the lab

"Right on cue" Victor took both Evie and Reed away with him but only Reed would be taken to his office

---

Evie woke up a while later feeling breeze flutter over her cheeks. It took her a few seconds to open her eyes and she soon realised she couldn't move her limbs. Her eyes widened when she realised where she was. She was hanging off the bridge that the group had an eventful time on a few months before. She had bent pieces of metal wrapped around her ankles, waist and wrists as well as tape over her mouth. The piece around her wrists was attached to a chain which was clipped to the bridge. She knew it was impossible but she still tried to break free from the pieces of metal wrapped around her. She then saw Johnny fully lit up being followed by what looked like a rocket. He set fire to a garbage barge and the rocket exploded. Evie closed her eyes and felt tears form. 'Oh God Johnny! Oh God I'm going to die all alone' she thought. Just then she felt herself drop and hit the cold water. The water was so cold she felt like knives were stabbing her all over her body none stop. 'Goodbye world' she thought as everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Hey everyone! So here we go! One chapter left and now you can find out what is happening to Evie! Thanks so much for your great reviews and I hope you enjoy! TKAMB aka Becky!) **

**Chapter 12:**

Johnny saw the flashing lights and ran towards the Baxter building.

"JOHNNY!" he heard someone call and turned around to see Tiffany

"Tiffany what's going on?" Johnny asked as she approached him

"There is no time to explain … Evie's up there" Tiffany explained trying to catch her breath. Johnny felt like someone had knocked the air out of him with those three words.

"Come on" Johnny took her hand in his and they ran together towards the building. On arrival to the Baxter building only Sue and Ben were there.

"Johnny! Tiffany! The machine worked, help me move Ben" Johnny rushed forward and helped Sue

"Jesus Ben! I go away for five minutes and look what happens" Johnny said and he and Sue sat Ben down. He said it to make himself seem as normal but inside he felt nothing but sadness.

"What happened?" Tiffany asked kneeling in front of Ben while Sue and Johnny remand at one side of Ben.

"The machine, Vic used it on himself. He's changed" Ben managed to say through the dizziness he felt

"Where's Reed?" Sue asked

"Victor must have taken him and Evie too. She's normal again" Benn explained and all of them looked at the huge hole in the wall which Vic had thrown Reed through. Sue and Johnny stepped out onto the balcony whilst Tiffany helped Ben stand up and walk over.

"Don't even think about it" Sue said as they approached

"Never do" Johnny responded and Tiffany gasped as he jumped over the side of the building. Ben grabbed the door frame as Tiffany ran to the edge of the balcony next to Sue and looked over the side. Johnny was leading a missile away and flying.

"A heat sensing missile? What the hell is Victor thinking, has he become God all of a sudden?" Tiffany asked and ran a hand through her hair

"We have to help Reed and Evie" Ben said and Sue came up to him

"It's too dangerous for you now. You have to stay here" she said and ran off

"What do I do?" Ben asked Tiffany. Both of them looked at the machine, then each other. "I'm going to need your help" he said

"No time to explain, I know what you need to do. Come on"

---

Meanwhile Reed was being frozen in Victor's office. Victor had a metal mask on which only exposed his eyes and a small gap for his mouth. He was also wearing a full body cloak with a hood.

"Chemistry 101. What happens when you super cool rubber?" Victor asked but Reed was so cold he could hardly move his fingers. "Painful? You don't even know the meaning of the word" Victor said bending one of Reed's fingers back making Reed shake and groan with pain. "But you will" Victor said and held up his hand. At that moment a TV screen came on with Evie dangling over the bridge wrapped in pieces of metal and dangling from a chair. Reed tried to react but couldn't but he felt his heart racing.

"Well look at that Reed. The only family you have has turned her back on you. She chooses dancing over her brother. What does that tell you about your life? No one really loves you for who you are so what is the point of fighting against me? Let yourself be frozen solid and know you can live the rest of your life the way you want to in a frozen shell. Trapped for all eternity. Either that or I can help you; you see that chair has a very special mechanism. The moment you leave it triggers the chain keeping Evie alive. It's your choice" Victor backed away and left the room leaving Reed to stare at the screen with Evie unconscious. A moment latter she began to open her eyes on the screen. Reed felt overwhelmed with happiness but couldn't show it.

"Reed? What has he done to you?" he heard Sue asked as he hadn't noticed she was in the room and turning off the equipment. She was using her invisibility power and saw Victor wasn't in the room. Reed instantly felt panic for Evie he watched the TV closely and saw her go wide eyed and begin to twist her body to get out of the situation she was in.

"Sue" he said as loud as he could but it only came out as a whisper. All he could do was focus on Evie. He watched her react to the explosion that was close to her and looked out of the window to see the explosions location. He wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him until Ben came bounding into the office through a wall and sending Victor flying across the room with one punch. Ben ripped the tanks away from the machine Reed was hooked up to making Reed instantly feel better and able to move once more even after a few seconds.

"Victor's 'not that bad' huh? Just 'a little larger then life'? Maybe next time you should listen to me and Evie then –"suddenly the lights went out

"Ben!" Sue instantly said and saw the silhouettes of Victor and Ben go out of the window. Reed was able to move again and he pointed to the TV

"We have to help Evie, she's at the bridge" he explained. Sue helped him up but Reed gasped. "NO!" just that second Sue looked at the screen and both saw Evie drop into the water

---

Johnny came back up to the surface after being thrown into the water by the force of the explosion. He took a few deep breaths and began to swim to shore. 'I must have more control over my powers then I thought. I'd probably be dead by now in this water if this happened a few weeks ago' Johnny thought as he swam. As he came to the shore he spun around making himself instantly dry. 'I could have been a dancer' he thought but felt dizzy from the water. He sat down for a few seconds and looked up to see something catch his eye. 'Evie?' he thought and ran up to where she was but as he approached the chain came loose and she fell. "EVIE!" he screamed and watch her fall into the water. He wanted to jump in after her but felt weak from being in the water already.

"JOHNNY!" he heard Sue call from behind and instantly embraced his sister in a fierce hug.

"Evie, she's in the water! I can't get to her" Johnny explained but Reed didn't listen and instantly jumped in. keeping on of his legs wrapped tightly around a part of the bridge as an anchor.

"Johnny you need to sit down, you don't look well" Johnny shook his head.

"Not until I know Evie is ok … come on Reed … you can do it" Johnny said looking over the side. A few seconds felt like hours but soon Reed appeared once more with Evie in his arms. They got back onto the bridge and Sue and Johnny helped lay Evie down. Reed took the tape from her mouth while Johnny, now feeling better gently headed the metal pieces and chain to release then from her body without burning her. They had dug into her limbs causing some bleeding.

"She's not breathing" Reed said and instantly began CPR. Sue sat on the ground and felt silent tears fall from her eyes watching the scene unfold. Johnny wrapped his arm around her and both watched helplessly as Reed tried to bring her back. After a few moments Reed stopped and broke down crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered to her and kissed her forehead. He stood up and began heading back to the city with a look of pure hatred on his face

"Where are you going?" Sue asked going after him

"To make Victor pay" Reed answered but Johnny couldn't leave her. He sat next to her body and held her in his arms. As he did he noticed her hair and clothes drying under the heat he was giving off from his body. That was when he had his idea. He softly kissed her sending shots of hot air into her lungs evaporating the water within them. Within seconds Evie's eyes shot open and she pulled away coughing fiercely.

"Evie its ok, you're alright. Thank god" he said holding her close

"What happened? Where's Reed?" she asked when she was able to compose herself

"No time to explain. We have to get back"

---

A large crowd had gathered around the scene of Ben and Victor fright on the New York streets including Tiffany. Tiffany watch helplessly as Victor sent Ben flying across a street and holding a pole up ready to plunge it into Ben's chest.

"I can't let you do that" Reed said from behind Victor and everyone gasped

"Reed? I'll be right with you" Victor said and proceeded to plunge the pole into Ben only to be stopped by a force field. "Sue?" Victor asked turning around. Just then Victor was hit by a bolt of fire and Johnny appeared next to Sue.

"You miss me?" Johnny asked and Ben stood and walked over next to Reed.

"Evie?" he asked softly and Reed lowered his head which told Ben everything he needed to know.

"Let's see, that makes four of the fantastic five. At least I managed to defeat one of you" Victor said before laughing and Tiffany felt someone had ripped her heart out of her chest. Her best friend was gone and there was nothing she could do.

"You may have killed Evie but you haven't killed us. I'm going to make you pay for killing my sister" Reed said and everyone in the crowds watched the scene stunned. Many police and ambulances had arrived but those words hit one in particular. Will stood motionless as he heard those words being said by Reed.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Victor asked

"How about a little chemistry lesson?" Evie suggested and the group turned around and saw Evie walking to a spot next to Reed. Johnny smiled as he knew she was ok and was happy that Reed got to see his sister again. Tiffany nearly fell to the floor in shock and Will took a deep breath, happy that she was ok

"Perfect timing Evie" Ben said and Evie took Reed's hand softly squeezing it

"Well I learn from the best" she said and turned to Reed with a soft smile

"This is going to be fun" Victor said sending lightening bolts into the air making power cables fall. Evie ran behind an ambulance and bumped into Will.

"Will what are you doing here?" she asked

"I could say the same to you!" he replied and they both smiled. They watched the scene unfold whilst sheltering behind an ambulance. They watched Johnny create a supernova and Sue create a force field around it. Johnny broke through the force field and landed on the floor

"I have to help him" Evie said and rushed to Johnny's side. "Here, lean on me" she said and helped him up

"Now it's time for your chemistry lesson. What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?" Reed asked and Ben kicked open a fire hydrant sending the water flying in Victor's direction. After a moment Ben closed the fire hydrant and the clouds of smoke revealed Victor as a solid metal statue

"Wow" Evie said and Johnny smiled

"You took the words right out of my mouth" he said making her laugh. Johnny was strong enough to stand alone and Evie instantly rushed to her brother and embraced him in a fierce hug

"I thought you were dead, I never want to loose you" he said into her shoulder making her smile

"Reed I've already told you once this summer, I promise I you won't loose me. I'm too stubborn to leave you" she said making them both laugh.

"EVIE!" Tiffany called and Evie saw Tiffany running towards her.

"Don't nearly die again and not let me know about it!" Tiffany said before hugging her friend

"I'll keep that in mind" she responded as the crowds of people applauded

"Man I love this job" Johnny said with a smile

"Job?" Ben asked

"Well we do have the suits" Reed commented and placed his arm around Sue's shoulders. "Come on Evie, we should get you checked out" Reed said as paramedics approached

"Now do explain something to me Evie because I'm confused. I ask you out and you say no. I ask you out again and you still say no claiming your powers would affect things. Now that you don't have powers what is going to stop you this time? Or are we actually going to go on a promised date" Will asked approaching her with a medical kit. Everyone looked confused except for Evie.

"Will come on, I have other things on my mind to concentrate on right now, but still I'm flattered. Why do you ask?" she explained with a smile

"Remember you promised that if we saw each other again in less then a week then it means fate is telling you something. You made the promise you set the date" he said opening his medical kit. She was about to respond when she thought about the time.

"Oh crap! What's the time? Tiffany do you know?" Tiffany checked her wrist watch as Will took measurements of her vitals

"Its 1am why?" she asked

"My Julliard audition is in 10 hours" Evie explained

"Seriously?" Johnny asked

"Why else would I have changed back at the same time as Ben Johnny?" Evie said and Johnny nodded

"Well let's get you checked out and I'll see you in 12 hours" Will said

"What?" Evie asked

"You have an audition in 10 hours and I'm scheduling dinner in 12 hours. Sound fare to you?" he asked checking her vitals. "Well you seem ok but you may need to have some stitches where those pieces of metal had dug into your limbs if not then they need to be covered. Whoever saved your life did the right thing" Will explained and Evie glanced at Johnny before turning back to will who was walking away from the group

"Hey Will" Evie called and Will turned around. "Do you really believe in fate?" she asked

"Let's see shall we? 12 hours at the ambulance base." he called back making her smile

"Why didn't you tell us about the hot doctor?" Tiffany asked

"He certainly is charming" Sue commented making Reed raise an eyebrow at her

"I can't think about that right now. I have an audition to get to!"


	13. Chapter 13

**(Hey everyone! So here we go! Last chapter! I am still planning a sequel so I'll be back ASAP with the new story but for now I hope you like my ending – it's taken me ages just to decide what Evie is going to do let alone Johnny and the situation with Julliard! Thanks so much for your great reviews and I hope you enjoy! TKAMB aka Becky!) **

**Chapter 13:**

Evie came out of the dance hall she had just auditioned in and let out a sigh of relief. She had spent nearly and hour auditioning a monologue, a song, and interview and finally a dance. She was so happy with herself as the final spin which she had always fallen over when trying to perform it had actually worked and she made it through the dance without any faults. She let out a small laugh and picked up her bag heading for the bathrooms to change for her date with Will. For her outfit she wore cream summer dress with thin straps that hugged her thin figure and cut off just below the knee. She wore small cream ballet pumps and a simple silver necklace. Her hair hung loose and she smiled as she checked herself over, perfect for her date.

She headed for the back door after changing as the press were going nuts waiting for her to come out. The rest of the gang had wanted to come but due to the press attention they decided not to. Besides Ben wanted to see Alicia and Reed and Sue wanted to spend some private time together.

"Is my car here?" Evie asked a police guard who was on the back door

"Ready when you are Miss Richards" he said and opened the door. The car pulled up as he opened the door and Evie jumped into the back seat.

"Thanks for bringing the car around the back way" she said to the driver in the front seat as she shut her door

"No problem freckles" a familiar voice said making her screech and clutch her chest

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" she asked sitting forward

"Escorting you of course. We are going to have to go through the small roads and such to get away from the press so the journey may be longer then expected" he explained and the car began to move.

"Why? I'm going on my date with Will remember. Why are you here?"

"I had to get out of the Baxter Building. Besides I wanted to talk to you. About us"

"What us?" she asked and he stopped the car in a hidden back road where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. "Johnny don't do this not now please" Evie said opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked getting out of the car as she got out

"I'm walking to go meet Will if that's alright with you" she explained as she began to walk away.

"You can't turn your back on what we have Evie. It isn't fair" Evie stopped and turned around

"Johnny everything is different now! A million girls would want to be with you every night because of who you are. I just want someone to listen to me, tell me what they think of me every now and then. Make me feel special. You have your life; I have mine both of which are completely opposite"

"You know everyday and night all summer I haven't been able to get you off my mind. You have stepped into my life at the perfect moment. Someone to bring me back down to Earth and make me realise who I am. When I told you that having powers was a higher calling and getting girls, I was talking about you. All I want is you"

"Johnny stop I can't do this. I have a date to go to" she said holding up her hands to make him stop

"What does he have that I don't?"

"You don't get it and you never will Johnny. He is one of the smartest charming intelligent kind men I have ever known in my life. At the same time you are the most charming kind sweetest men I have ever known in my life. I can't explain it" Evie said and leant against the car

"Yes you can you just can't admit to yourself what you are dying to say because you're afraid to tell me how you feel. Do you feel anything for me? Do you love me? There is nothing to be afraid of"

"Why would I be afraid Johnny?" she asked and he stepped closer to her

"Because you want to be with me and you are afraid to admit it to yourself. That is why you are going on this date and pushing me as far away as possible. The truth hurts doesn't it?" he saw tears well up in her eyes and he cupped her face. "If my words can't convince you maybe this will" he pulled her into a passionate kiss which she didn't try to break free from and she wrapped her arms around his neck whilst he wrapped his around her waist. After a few moments they parted and he leant his forehead against hers. "Now tell me that isn't what you want" Evie instantly let go of him and he let go of her

"Johnny, I'm still a child of this world. I need to figure things out. Please, go home" she began walking away as rain began to fall

"What about how I feel? Doesn't that matter?" he called after her but she couldn't respond. She carried on walking in the rain and felt tears begin to flow down her cheeks. She made it to the ambulance base, cold and soaking wet from the rain. She approached the main gate but stopped herself. She saw Will inside waiting for her but all she could thing about was Johnny. "God help me" she thought leaning on the gate and covering her face with her hands.

---

Johnny sat in his room as the rain feel. Reed, Sue and Ben had gone to see Alicia and to find out what would happen to Victor. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from being upset over Evie. He spent his time sat on his bed, walking around, anything to distract himself. He needed to take his anger out on something so he took a nearby bean toy American football and threw it across the room hitting his mirror. The mirror shattered into hundreds of pieces and he stared at the remains for a moment contemplating what he had done. It was then that a person's figure in the doorway was being reflected in a piece of the mirror glass. Johnny slowly turned around and saw a soaking wet Evie watching him.

"You remember when Will came up to us all and said I promised a date if we bumped into each other in less then a week due to fate?" Johnny nodded and took a step towards her. "I realised that he wasn't the one fate was telling me to go to" she explained and he let out a sigh of relief. He instantly walked towards her and passionately kissed her again. "I guess I'm the child sometimes aren't I?" she asked when they parted and they laughed

"Your shaking" he said and grabbed a blanket from his bed but she shook her head.

"I can think of better ways to warm up! Not in here though because of the glass. I could do with a shower, get out of these wet clothes" she said suggestively and raised an eyebrow making Johnny smile in his charming way. "But first I need to say. I want this to stay between us for now. At least until after I found out about Julliard. We don't know how Reed and Sue will react either so do you mind having this kept between us?" she asked and he smiled softly

"As long as I have you I'll do anything" she smiled and he softly kissed her before she led him to the bathroom making sure they locked the door behind them

---

A week had passed and she still hadn't heard anything from Julliard. She had been told she would hear within a few days via a letter but still she hadn't heard anything. That evening the gang was going to a party being held on a boat to thank them for there work in defeating Victor. The reason why it was a week later was because Evie had caught a cold since becoming human again and they all wanted to go out together. Johnny held up the charade of being single to cover up his and Evie's secret but made sure he never took it too far with any of the girls. Tiffany had come with them as had Alicia who Evie had not met before that night.

"I have to tell you something and I know you are going to go nuts because I hadn't told you when it begun a week ago but I have to tell you now" Evie quickly said alarming Tiffany

"What is it?" she asked and Evie whispered her and Johnny's news in Tiffany's ear. "SHUT UP!" Tiffany yelled stopping everyone's conversations and everyone focused on her. Tiffany smiled broadly. "We're rehearsing a play!" she said and both girls headed for the deck. "I knew something was up with you. I haven't seen you this happy since before graduation"

"I know I can't explain it but we aren't telling any of the gang until after I get my result from Julliard.

"They still haven't responded?" Evie shook her head. "It'll be ok Evie I'm sure" just then Johnny came to the deck

"Hey, I have to quickly fly back to the apartment, do you need anything?" he asked them both and they shook there heads. He kissed her cheek and took off into the night's s sky.

"So you do love him then?" Evie nodded to her friend who broadly smiled. "Well I have to say, it's about time you said it!" Both girls laughed and re entered the boat. The listened as the major gave a speech and applauded when he was done which was just the second that Johnny re appeared on the boat deck.

"Evie it came!" he said running in alerting everyone and he handed her an A4 sized envelope with Julliard School printed at the top.

"So this is it?" Sue asked

"You're going to get in kiddo I can feel it" Ben said

"How could they not take you?" Reed said buy none of there comments got through to Evie, she was too scared to listen to them.

"Oh my God!" she said softly and bit her bottom lip. "You open it Johnny I can't" she explained and he complied. Tiffany took Evie's hands in hers and felt Evie's hands shaking. Johnny cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

"Dear Miss Richards. On behalf of everyone at Julliard School of Dance, Music and Drama we would like to offer our thanks at your attendance of our auditions. As you know the student recruitment standard is very high and places are limited for any one of our three sectors of learning that our students attend at our school. Because of this we regret to inform you that your audition has failed to secure you a place in one of our regular learning schemes that we provide for our students at Julliard" everyone was silent

"I can't believe it" Tiffany said everyone looked at Evie. She closed her eyes and lowered her head to cover up the tears that were forming.

"I guess the dream is over" she said and Tiffany put her arm around Evie's shoulders

"I'm sorry Evie. You know they're idiots" Ben said

"They don't know what they are thinking" Reed said and Sue squeezed his hand.

"However" Johnny said and everyone looked at him. "We have taken into account your application for a scholarship to our school. It is rare when a person auditions who understands everything surround the art in which they are auditioning to a standard the no one can compete with even though they are all at the same level of training. We found our panel of judges from the auditions found you to be the person that stood out most in their memory of all applicants due to your determination, the way you danced and your passion for the dramatic arts. Therefore we are proud to inform you that you have been accepted for a four year scholarship beginning this September to Julliard School in the subjects of Dance and Drama" Johnny said and everyone instantly began to applaud and yell with happiness.

"You did it!" Tiffany said and hugged Evie who had begun to softly cry. Everyone hugged Evie individually but when Johnny hugged her she didn't want to let go.

"I told you you'd be fine didn't I? I'm so proud of you" he said softly making her smile.

"Come on Evie, you have to perform for us now" the Major said and handed her a microphone as Evie dried her cheeks

"No I couldn't" she replied

"EVIE! EVIE! EVIE!" everyone began to chant and Evie walked over to the stage area where the major had made his speech. They had a karaoke machine set up and Tiffany began going through the tracks.

"Thank you everyone, if my voice cracks during the song I apologies I wasn't prepared to sing. If I knew there was a karaoke machine here tonight I assure you I wouldn't have come!" she said and everyone let out a small laugh which comforted her. Tiffany pointed out which song for her to sing and Evie nodded. "Well it's one of my favourite songs as well so hopefully I'll sound ok. If not I'll blame it on the microphone!" everyone laughed again and the music started.

Whistle down the wind  
Let your voices carry  
Drown out all the rain  
Light a patch of darkness  
Treacherous and scary

Howl at the stars  
Whisper when you're sleeping  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll be there to stop  
The chills and all the weeping  
Make it clear and strong  
So the whole night long  
Every signal that you send  
Until the very end  
I will not abandon you  
My precious friend

So try and stem the tide  
Then you'll raise a banner  
Send a flare up in the sky  
Try to burn a torch  
And try to build a bonfire  
Every signal that you send  
Until the very end, I'm there  
So whistle down the wind  
For I have always been right there

Howl at the stars  
Whisper when you're sleeping  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll be there to stop  
The chills and all the weeping  
Make it clear and strong  
So the whole night long  
Every signal that you send  
Until the very end  
I will not abandon you  
My precious friend

So whistle down the wind  
Let your voices carry  
Drown out all the rain  
Light a patch of darkness  
Treacherous and scary  
Every signal that you send  
Until the very end, I'm there

So whistle down the wind  
For I have always been right there

"Thank you" Evie said as everyone applauded her and she joined Reed and Ben who were talking.

"You were great kiddo, congratulations" Ben said before hugging her

"You're amazing you know that?" Reed said making her smile. "I need to talk to you guys. I've been looking over the numbers. I think that if we rework the power source for the machine –" Reed began but Ben held up his hands to make him stop

"Forget it egghead. I'm good as is" Ben said

"Better then good Benny" Alicia said approaching the three of them with Sue. Ben brought his glasses to Alicia's but the force of the movement meant Alicia's glass shattered to pieces. "You just need to work on your touch" Alicia commented making Evie smile

"I like the sound of that!" Ben replied and Evie turned to Sue.

"You were great Evie, we are so proud of you" Sue said hugging her

"Thank you, and that's why I can't go into that machine Reed. What kind of a dancer would I be if I still had my powers? And besides I think the Fantastic Four sounds a hell of a lot better the Fantastic Five don't you?"

"Are you sure?" Reed asked

"Do you have to ask?" Evie replied and with a small wink to her brother she walked away looking for Johnny. She soon found him surrounded by a group of girls

"Excuse me ladies" he left the group of girls and followed Evie out onto an area of the deck. He instantly pulled her into a hug

"Can you believe it? I did it! I got in"

"I can believe it! So, I have to know, when can we tell them?" Johnny asked and Evie looked over at Reed and Sue as Reed held out a ring to Sue.

"Tomorrow, this is their night. Let's not spoil it. Come on" they went back into the boat to stand by Ben and Alicia. Evie couldn't help beaming with pride as Sue accepted Reed's proposal.

"Oh look their kissing" Ben said to Alicia making her smile and Evie felt Johnny's warm arm wrap around her waist. "Hey, no more jokes about my size" Ben said to Johnny and Tiffany stood by Evie raising an eyebrow.

"Is that possible?" Tiffany asked making Evie laugh.

"Call me Mr. Sensitive" Johnny said and began to walk through the crowd of people. "Alright people wide load coming through. He's huge!" Johnny said and Ben quickly followed angrily. Everyone followed the two and watched Johnny fly into the sky and making the number 4 in the sky within a circle out of fire. "SHOWOFF!" Ben yelled and everyone smiled

'Yeah, but that's my show off' Evie thought and laughed. Everything was great again and now she was with Mr. Right.

**(A/N: Well that's it I hope you liked it! I will be back with a sequel so until then thanks for all the hits – I've nearly had 2000 hits in total and the reviews have been great. See you soon! TKAMB aka Becky!) **


End file.
